Starlight
by Lily Loop
Summary: Rose era un desastre en las relaciones de pareja, Scorpius se sabía todas las técnicas para engatusar. Juntos eran como dos explosivos. "Necesito tu ayuda", "Necesito un Aceptable en Pociones". Trato hecho, pero las cosas no resultaron como esperaban.
1. Ojos Metalizados

_Uy, primero que todo, Hola, mi nombre es** Pilar** y soy chilena... que presentación más fome, pero digamos que no soy el ser más fácil para desenvolverse. En fin este es mi primer Fic, de mi pareja favorita (aunque no la única). La historia que tengo en mente es de lo más... ¿tierna? Bueno no sé si tierna sea la palabra, pero en este momento no hallo la que más se adecue, solo les puedo decir que sera divertida, variada con muchas parejas en general, harto de Tercera Generación y puede que un poco de los mayores. No es la primera vez que escribo algo, pero nunca lo había hecho acá. Tratando de no dar tanta lata y esperando que les guste lo que escribo, lo dejo pues. Soy bastante olvidadiza y despistada, pero tratare de subir capítulos constantemente para tenerlas al día. Eso si yo soy de capítulos largos y los reviso sus siete veces (puedo tener como quince paginas escritas, pero borro todo si no me gusta) a lo mejor me tarde un poco, pero tratare de que sea lo menos posible. Ya me callo, comenten si les gusta y si no también xD. Besitos desde mi Chile lindo hermoso precioso de constantes temblores, fuertes temporales, volcanes erupcionando, protestas con lacrimogenas (de las cuales participo fielmente), donde la educación es más cara que una casa y la policía es una mierda. **Cuídense y Luchen**. Peace_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>soy una genio lo sé, pero no cree Harry Potter, la idea pertenece a JKR lo demás es solo mío. MI TESORO xD... sin ánimos de lucro, no me hago millonaria por esto :(

**Summary: **Rose era un desastre en las relaciones de pareja, Scorpius se sabía todas las técnicas para engatusar. Juntos eran como dos explosivos. "Necesito tu ayuda", "Necesito un Aceptable en Pociones". Trato hecho, pero las cosas no resultaron como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Starlight<strong>

La estación de King Cross estaba cada vez más llena, casi dificultando respirar, pero una chica de pelo rojo oscuro que le rozaba el principio de su cintura con unos pequeños rulos, tenía sus hermosos y enormes ojos azules metidos en un gran libro.

-Enciclopedia, de cuerpo humano. Interesante ¿no? – Miro afablemente a su padrino y le sonrío – sé lo que significa, viví con mis tíos en la niñez y estudie en un colegio muggle durante seis largos años. No es algo raro para mí.

-Tío Harry, créeme, no se me olvida esa parte de tu historia. Los libros de magia post guerra, no dejan de recalcar que el "salvador" – hizo las comillas, con los dedos en el aire – vivió con los muggles.

-No me considero un salvador Rose, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer y aproveche las armas que tuve para eso. Aparte tus padres también son héroes, sin la inteligencia de tu madre, la astucia de tu padre y obviamente sus constantes salidas de madre, creo que las cosas no hubiesen funcionado – le recordó.

-Tío Harry ¿No le aflige un poco, ser centro de atención? Digo para mi seria algo terrible – a través de los lentes redondos, Rose pudo percibir cierta incomodidad. Se le acerco mesurado y bajo el tono completamente.

-A veces, lo odio, pero es una consecuencia de algo bueno que hice. Si fuera conocido por ser una persona de malos sentimientos, creo que seria mucho peor…

-O mejor – la chica lo interrumpió – la mayoría de los criminales, quiere que sus fechorías salgan a la luz. Como no pueden destacar por sus talentos, lo hacen a través de obrar mal – su tío le mostró una tímida sonrisa.

-Contigo, siempre se puede tener una conversación interesante, sea el lugar que sea. Eres tan parecida a tu madre.

Le paso un brazo por los hombros, para acercarse a esa gran familia, su familia, que esperaban ansiosos la llegada de todos.

-Y patosa como mi padre. De repente pienso, mi mamá, tan lógica que es y se caso con el hombre más irracional e impertinente que conozco, pero al verlos juntos, se me disuelven todas la dudas. Ellos hacen la dupla perfecta. Se complementan excelentemente – su padrino asentía con vehemencia.

-Siempre supe que terminarían juntos. Desde que los conozco eran el uno para el otro. Míralos ahí, ya Hermione lo esta retando y tu papá le sonríe como bobo – la soltó del abrazo y le toco la nariz con la punta de los dedos – Eso se llama amor.

-Tío, el amor es una estupidez, que hace que la gente haga tonterías y se humille. Yo opino que lo mejor es buscarse alguien que nos acompañe, pero con el cual no se compartan muchas cosas, porque o sino te lastiman – cuando su padrino le iba a replicar, se acercaron los padres de la chica.

-Mi pequeña bebe, ya te vas a ir a tu sexto año en Hogwarts.

Se vio envuelta el un perfume cítrico, que desde que tenia memoria su mamá lo usaba.

-Hermione, no la hagas pasar vergüenza. Mi nena – la chica lo miro asesinamente – Rosie, ya está grande.

-Entonces ya puede tener novio – dijo su tía Ginny agregándose a la conversación.

El **no** de cinco hombres, se escucho en toda la estación.

-¡Ron! Rose está grande – se dirigió a su hija – Tienes permiso para tener novio, mi amor.

-Papá dile algo a mamá. Después yo voy a hacer el que tendrá que aguantar al imbecil que este flirteando con ella – rezongo Hugo.

Estaba casi tan alto como su padre, pero no llegaba ni a la barbilla de Albus y James.

-Cuidadito con ese tono Hugo – lo reto – Rosie, está grande para poder tomar decisiones pero no para tener novio. Por lo menos hasta los veinticinco, cuando vea la atrocidad de los hombres y quede desencantada de ellos –

James, Hugo, Albus y Harry asintieron.

-Son unos trogloditas – vocifero fuertemente su tía pelirroja – yo cuando iba en quinto año tuve mi primer novio.

A su marido e hijos no les causo gracia eso. Rose, estaba roja de vergüenza, ser el centro de atención no le gustaba para nada y mucho menos por un tema que para ella no tenia significado.

-Mamá, que terrible – reprocho el mayor – todos nos pueden escuchar – una voz delicada y femenina se escucho tras todos ellos.

-A mi me agrada.

Todos miraron a la pequeña pelirroja de catorce años que les sonreía. Su pelo lacio y rojo fuego, la hacia verse angelical y recordar a la pequeña Ginny pero con unos ojos iguales a su abuela, de la cual llevaba su nombre en honor. Lily.

-¿Qué te agrada? – le pregunto Albus.

-Que mamá haya tenido novio siendo joven. Quince años es la edad perfecta para poder hacerlo, aunque Rose vaya a cumplir luego los dieciséis, todavía entra en el rango. Siento que antes seria solo para probar y después serias algo vieja – todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Pequeña, tú por nada del mundo vas a tener novio. Ni treinta y seis años son la edad perfecta para echarse uno – reclamo James.

-Sinceramente, creo que todo esto es una estupidez. Los celos fraternales apestan, por decir lo menos. Cuando las chicas crean que es la hora, será la hora y tendrán que aceptar al susodicho – hablo lógicamente su madre, haciéndola sentir aliviada – Rose ¿llevas todo? – y así quedo zanjada la conversación.

Empezaron a llegar todos sus primos y amigos. Por un lado estaban Molly y Lucy, las dos tenían el pelo casi naranja, la primera estaba en su segundo año de crianza de dragones, con Charlie – lo llamaban así porque él odiaba que lo trataran con formalidades y al quedarse soltero se sentía muy cercano a sus sobrinos – a pesar de que a su padre, tío Percy, la idea le desagrado montones y se opuso complemente por miedo de que le pasara algo, tuvo que aceptar porque era el sueño de su hija. Lucy, tenía quince y se sentían muy cercana, a pesar de que Rose estaba en un curso mayor. Era la más amorosa de todo los primos.

Siguió girando el rostro y se encontró con la familia Weasley Delacour, la mayor Victoire de veintidós años trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia como interprete, Dominique estaba en su séptimo año en Howgarts. Ellas dos tenían el pelo rubio platinado, pero había una gran diferencia, la primera lo tenia hasta más debajo de la cintura y la segunda lo tenia un poco más abajo del mentón. Su hermano menor Louis, era el único pelirrojo igual que su padre y con unos ojos celestes como los de su madre, era del mismo porte que Hugo y a pesar de solo tener catorce años - igual iba en quinto año, le faltaba poco para los quince - las chicas del internado ya querían salir con él. Se sabía que solo se metía con mayores.

Al lado de ellos estaba Roxanne y Fred, hijos de George y Angelina. La primera era de un color tostado, pero muy bonito a la vista. Era el moreno perfecto que muchas chicas querían imitar en el solarium, pero no les resultaba. Era alta y guapa, casi del porte de Victoire. Iba en quinto año y cumpliría los quince en una semana más. Su hermano, era muy parecido a su tío Fred, que en paz descansaba, esa sonrisa traviesa en los labios característica de él y ese color de pelo rojo chillón, pero tenía los ojos de su madre, avellana oscuro y una nariz respingada. Era bastante agraciado para la población femenina del castillo, igual que su hermana que deslumbraba con sus ojos azules, a su padre, iba en séptimo.

A su izquierda tenia a James, Lily y Albus, discutían algo de Quiddicht. Reparo en su primo James, de pelo desordenado y negro, ojos traviesos y azules como su madre. Iba en séptimo y las chicas morían por él, salía con una y con otra cada semana, aumentando su ego. El único que le hacia el peso de cuantas mujeres se acostaban, era Scorpius Malfoy, pero ese él no era tema para ellos así que lo paso. Albus, de pelo negro, pero ojos verdes como su padre también era muy guapo, pero más recatado y a pesar de que si tenia mujeres no hacia alarde de ello y no eran tantas tampoco, iba en el mismo curso que ella, haciéndolos que fueran muy amigos, los mejores se podría decir. Y su prima Lily, la que hacia honor a su tía, por la cual llevaba el segundo nombre Luna, tenía catorce años. Era despistada y soñadora, pero muy centrada y tierna con la gente, en su vida no había rencor, pero tampoco la hacían pasar por estupida. Estaba enamorada desde siempre de Lorcan, el gemelo Scamander hijo de su tía Luna, pero él era muy lógico y centrado y no la tomaba mucho en cuenta, porque la encontraba muy niña. Nadie sabia de ese secreto solo Rose y Roxanne, pero no se echaba a morir.

Y acordándose de los reyes de Roma, hay estaban los gemelos Scamander, Lysander y Lorcan, iban en el mismo curso que ella. El primero un desastre, se juntaba con Fred y James para hacer travesuras, a pesar de ser un año menor que ellos. Era osado y desordenado, siempre estaba feliz y vociferaba su amor a los cuatro vientos para su prima Roxanne. Lorcan era centrado, muy callado, pero tenía novias por montones, haciendo sufrir a su prima. A veces la vida era injusta en el amor, por eso no quería sentirlo, porque le daba rabia e impotencia no poder siempre consolar a Lily.

-Analizando la familia ¿eh? – siguió a la voz y sonrío al ver el color fucsia chicle del pelo.

-Me gusta ese color, Teddy – el joven le revolvió el pelo, a pesar de sus veinticuatro años era todavía un niño en cuerpo de hombre – pensé que tenias misión.

-Ser auror no lo es todo en mi vida, Rose. Tenia que venir a despedir a mis primos. No verlos durante meses me apena un poco – dijo apesumbrado.

-No creo que estés tan solo. Victoire, no lo permitiría – y una risa contagiosa los envolvió - ¿Cuándo se casan?

-Cuando estés fuera de Hogwarts, bueno cuando estén todos fuera – la chica enarco sus cejas.

-Creo que buscan excusas. Cásense y ya – le dijo palmeándole el brazo.

-Nunca buscaría una excusa para no estar cerca de mi veela favorita, pero siento que todavía no es el momento. Aparte si me caso tiene que ser por lo grande, nana Molly no me perdonaría si llegara casado de Las Vegas.

-Ninguna de estas mujeres te lo perdonaría. A mi me da lo mismo. Ustedes tienen que ser los felices, no los demás. ¿Qué hora es? Siento que llevo siglos esperando en este anden – Teddy levanto el brazo y miro el reloj muggle que reposaba en su muñeca.

-Según esto, dice que son dos para las once. Pelirroja, pórtate bien. Eres la más centrada de todos acá, controla a los chicos para que no peleen con los Slytherin, pero aun así supera al engreído de Malfoy.

-Tienes actitudes parecidas a mi padre. Me dice que me porte bien, pero que destroce al rubio tentación de Hogwarts. En fin, no me preocupa, él no es tema para nosotros, a menos que nos busque.

-Y los buscara, invadirá sus espacios. Desde que tengo memoria has despotricado contra él – la chica solo sonrío.

-Lo odio. Ya voy a subir porque me cargan las despedidas de mi madre y quiero hacerla cortita. Te quiero pelo de chicle, nos vemos – le dio un leve abrazo y se marcho para acercarse a sus padres – ya mamá – Hermione estaba con los ojos aguados, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan melodramática? Pensaba Rose, ella siempre se jactaba de ser súper lógica, pero alejarse de sus hijos era terrible.

-Rosie, pórtate bien. Cualquier cosa nos escribes ¿entendido? No quiero que te portes mal, evita las discusiones con los Slytherin – entorno sus ojos – bueno, evita que tus primos lo hagan – segunda vez en el día que recibía ese consejo - Te quiero hija. Da lo mejor de ti. Estamos orgullosos – los típicos discursos de la despedida, pero no iba a decir nada, no quería hacer sentir mal a su madre – cuida a Hugo.

-Ahora es al revés, el tiene que cuidarte a ti – replico su padre, le dio un gran abrazo a los dos y beso sus cabelleras – los amo. Vayan, la sala común de Gryffindor los espera –

Se despidió de todos y subió rápidamente al tren, buscando un compartimiento, para no tener que andar desesperada después.

Todos sus primos y su hermano fueron a buscar a sus amigos y compartir las experiencias de ese verano. Cuando oyó el pitido de salida miro por la ventana y se despidió de su gran familia. La puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto, sentándose a su lado. Lily giro la cara – dime.

-¿Qué crees tu? Lorcan obviamente, sin querer me metí en un compartimiento buscándote… tonta de mi – paro un momento para tomar aire – llegue a los de Huppleffuf sin darme cuenta y abrí uno para encontrar a… él con una chica de esa casa. Alondra Valenti. Se estaban devorando, cuando me vio no supo que hacer y paso sus manos por su pelo, cerré lentamente y me vine lo más digna para acá. Maldita sea Rose, somos brujos y no tenemos una puta pócima de "olvido para malos amores". En el mundo muggle las que se creen como nosotros dicen que con magia negra puedes amarrar a alguien, pero yo solo quiero olvidar – sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas.

-Mi pequeña – la abrazo fuertemente, poniendo su mentón en la cabeza de la pelirroja absoluta – tienes catorce años, ya conocerás a alguien que de verdad te valore. Y no es que Lorcan no te quiera, pero creo que está preocupado de otras cosas, como pasarla bien y sabe que a ti no te puede tomar como algo a la ligera porque se le tiran todos encima – busco su cara para verle sus ojos verdes como los de su padrino – eres hermosa, ya llegara el adecuado.

-Soy una idiota. Prometo no llorar más por él – y no le hablaron durante algunos minutos, el tema quedaba terminado, por ahora.

-Tengo hambre – se quejo la pelirroja mayor - ¿quieres algo? Un chocolate aliviara un momento la pena, creo yo. Te traigo ranas – salio de su compartimiento buscando el carrito de dulces, pero a simple vista no se veía, cuando estaba perdiendo la esperanza lo diviso, pero estaba a la altura de los Slytherin. A la mierda, tenía hambre y no se iba a acobardar por unas serpientes, no podía ser tan malo. Llego donde el carrito y comenzó a buscar sus monedas.

-Señorita Weasley ¿Qué desea? – le pregunto amablemente la señora llena de canas.

-Espéreme un poco, estoy buscando estas lindas monedas – metió sus manos en el polerón tipo canguro que llevaba, pero no estaban ahí, luego bajo las manos hasta el bolsillo del jeans para poder palpar las condenadas Knut – quiero cuatro ranas de chocolate y dos varitas de regaliz, perdón tres – la mujer busco lo indicado.

-Diecisiete Knut – por la mierda tenia solo quince, tenía que dejar una rana. Por Merlín no, las amaba con su vida. Trato de buscar en todos sus bolsillos, pero no aparecía ninguna maldita moneda más.

-Déme tres ranas de chocolate mejor – la señora dejo una en su lugar y le paso las otras. Cuando no podía sentir más rabia y vergüenza, las cosas tuvieron que empeorar.

-Weasley – esa maldita "s" tan arrastrada. Levanto sus ojos y vio los de color mercurio fijos en ella – como toda tú familia, corta de dinero – se fijo en él. Era alto, con suerte le llegaría al mentón, su pelo no era tan rubio como el de su padre, pero se veía muy fino. Este caía desordenado por su frente, teniendo un corte moderno, un poco rapado a los lados y más frondoso en el medio, por la nuca tocaba el comienzo de su suéter, que era de rayas grises y verdes. Como su casa, pensó ella. Su nariz larga y fina, estaba sobre unos labios igualmente finos, pero el de abajo siendo más grueso. Ese zarcillo que brillaba en su oreja izquierda, le daba un toque de malo que no se la aguantaba, sin contar que se veía mucho más musculoso que antes y mil veces más guapo.

-No tenemos por donde derrochar, Malfoy. Si quieres puedes hacer la buena acción del día y regalarme una rana – el chico enarco una ceja e hizo un amague de sonrisa.

-No soy una persona caritativa, Weasley, prefiero dar y recibir inmediatamente. Así son los negocios no – Rose con la boca fruncida y el orgullo más o menos pisoteado se giro.

-Te creo, maldito imbecil – camino dignamente hacia su compartimiento, no tenia ganas de confrontaciones el primer día.

Cuando se encontró dentro de el, vio a todas sus primas reunidas en algo parecido a un Aquelarre, hablando de todos y de todas obviamente.

-Rose, verdad que Stevenson tiene buenas piernas – la interrogativa se formo en su cara – Alexis Stevenson, ¿el de sexto? - la seguía mirando raro - ¿Ravenclaw? - se le estaba encendiendo la ampolleta - ¿guardián?

-Puede ser, en realidad no le miro muchos las piernas – todas se giraron - ¿Qué les pasa? Anda como inquisidoras hoy día.

-Vienes muy seria – la chica negó con la cabeza a su prima Roxanne.

-Estoy algo cansada, me agota viajar. Les traje ranas, pero tienen que compartirlas, se me olvido llevar más dinero – las chicas se miraron entre si y siguieron su conversación. Quería ver a su amiga, Matilde Adams, pero salir nuevamente y encontrarse con seres indeseados, la agotaba de inmediato, mejor era esperar al castillo para así ponerse al día y olvidar por un momento esos ojos fríos y cínicos de color metal.

* * *

><p><em>¿Ya? Fin del primer capitulo, espero Reviews.<em>

_Besos Pilar ! _


	2. Y nos vamos enterando

_Hola nuevamente, aqui estoy con un capitulo nuevo, esperando de que sea de su agrado (para que asi me dejen Reviews hahah) En fin a pesar de que no hay comentarios, hay chicas que ya la pusieron en alerta y me alegra montones, gracias por ello.  
>Sin dar más la hora, lean el siguienta capitulo que es un poco más esclarecedor.<br>__La historia es tipo M, dado el hecho de que más adelante las cosas van a subir de tono y aparte tenemos dos galenes bastante fogosos, asi que escenas de sexo si van a haber y también palabras de grueso calibre... xD  
>Ahora me callo, saludo desde mi Chile donde el Presi vale callampa - con cariño Piñerin haha - portense mal y pasenlo bien. Chaop<em>

**_Disclaimer: _**_Historia mia, personajes de JOTAKA, ya quisiera yo tener tanta planta. Puf xD _

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Y nos vamos enterando...**

El recuentro entre las dos amigas, fue casi emotivo y llorado, pero ese "casi", hacia la diferencia ya que ellas no eran muy dadas al sentimentalismo. Matilde le reprocho el hecho de no haberla ido a buscar por todos los compartimientos, pero Rose le especifico las razones.

-¿Sabes? – Le dijo la bonita castaña – Con todo lo que me has dicho de Malfoy, me imagino que esta más guapo.

Rose bufo fuertemente, si había algo que odiaba, era la poca empatía que Adams tenía para con ella. Desde que eran amigas – ósea de los once años - trataba de inculcarle que al príncipe de Slytherin había que odiarlo, no encontrarlo más guapo.

-Por favor, es el mismo tipo arrogante y petulante que piensa que todas están a sus pies – Adams sonrío - ¿De que te ríes?

-No te vaya a salir el tiro por la culata Rose, del odio al amor hay un solo y ligero paso – esta vez fue la pelirroja que sonrío, mostrando su blanca dentadura – sonríes porque sabes que es verdad.

Decía la convencida castaña, mostrando también sus dientes perfectos. Sus ojos verdes brillaron pensando que en ese momento venia una confesión sabrosa por parte de su mejor amiga, pero estaba muy equivocada.

-Tú con James pelean más que yo con Malfoy – Adams enarco sus cejas, escéptica.

-Pasa que a tu primo lo veo siempre, pero si Scorpius fuera con nosotros en Gryffindor, las peleas serian muchas más de las que hay hasta ahora – la duda se estaba formando en la cara de Rose.

-¿De cuando aquí es Scorpius a secas? No me digas que tú y él – y sin querer sintió algo en el pecho, una opresión que hacia picar sus ojos.

-Ey, para hay mismo tus razonamientos descabellados. No me gusta llamar a la gente por su apellido, lo considero de pésimo gusto y mucha formalidad – la opresión ceso completamente hasta dejarla tranquila – él nunca se ha portado mal conmigo, por eso no puedo juzgarlo ni tratarlo mal.

Rose paro de ordenar su ropa y luego de arreglar un poco la cama se sentó sobre ella.

-Estas confraternizando con el enemigo – una frase, que sin saberlo, la había dicho su padre hace ya suficientes años – Matilde, a mí me trata mal, a mí me molesta, a mí me insulta y reta por donde me ve. Como mi mejor amiga deberías estar de mi parte. Si dices quererme, no puedes llevarte bien con el idiota que le hace la vida imposible a tu "hermanita". Defenderme un poco no me vendría para nada mal.

-Tú la hija de la luchadora de igualdades, pidiendo que hagamos bullying a otro.

-Tampoco es hacer bullying – dijo ella parándose para volver a ordenar ropa – simple colaboración. No te digo que te pares sobre su cabeza y zapatees – se quedo un momento callada – no es mala idea ¿verdad? – La castaña movió la cabeza – ok, ok, lo que te pido es que no te hagas amiga de él. Tú ya elegiste bando y es el de Rose Weasley, la más linda de los colorados.

Las dos lanzaron carcajadas sonoras. Luego de un rato de silencio, comenzaron a llegar otras chicas con las cuales compartían habitación.

-Weasley – la voz media gangosa de Emily Donwadell la saco de su ensoñación.

-Dime – la pelirroja se giro levemente para ver a su compañera, una pequeña chica de cabello café y ojos del mismo color.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo tímidamente.

-Ya me estas haciendo una – le respondió Rose – dime.

-Tu primo, James ¿tiene novia? – se coloreo completamente al decir eso y cuando Rose iba a responder su querida amiga se adelanto.

-Emily ¿tú crees que el idiota de James tendría novia? Por Morgana, el tipo solo se acuesta con todas y después las abandona a su suerte. Y la chica que fuese su novia, seria una completa estúpida. Viviría con unos lindos cuernos montados en la cabeza – e hizo el gesto técnico con sus manos. Rose quedo sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió.

-Gracias por la respuesta Adams, pero aun así me la voy a jugar por él – y se fue.

Rose tenia la sonrisa marcada en la cara, no quería decir nada todavía, pero ya no aguantaba. Siempre había tenido sus dudas, pero se le aclararon justo en ese momento. Tenía todo sexto año para conseguir que Matilde y James estuvieran juntos. Y no dudaba de ese presentimiento donde James también quería a la castaña desordena.

-Si serán idiotas algunas mujeres, aman el sufrimiento y el melodrama. Tu primo es un mal nacido – Rose la miro ceñuda – bueno, es un puto. ¿Mejor? – la pelirroja asintió.

-Sin rencores Adams, perdón Matilde, se me olvidaba que no te gustaban los apellidos – le guiño un ojo – ya sabes formalidades.

Matilde le tiro un cojín y así dieron por concluida la esclarecedora conversación de hace algún momento, sin saber que las dos había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

**Scorpius**

Camille Bletchley lo miraba sugerentemente sonriéndole de medio lado y chupando su dedo, fingiendo hacerlo distraídamente, pero estaba fríamente calculado. Por Merlín, ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus hormonas? Bueno si podía, pero no le gustaba restringirse. Es que estaba buenísima, esa curva marcada en el pecho lo llamaba para que fuera a tocarla.

Sus brazos sobre el respaldar del sofá lo hacían verse como el rey del lugar. Y de alguna manera lo era, todos se lo hacían saber. Había logrado defender su nombre y el de los Slytherin a punta de puñetazos y le agradecían por eso.

Ser hijo de mortífagos era más complejo que de héroes, lo tenía bastante claro. Una sonrisa malévola paso por su boca.

-Me carga cuando pones esa cara de depravado sexual – miro a su prima por parte de mamá y también mejor amiga, la chica de pelo negro ébano y ojos azules – Bletchley a pasado por todos por acá.

Le recordó la chica, pero él no estaba muy interesado en el prontuario de la chica.

-Y yo también, aparte hace tiempo no me he echado un polvo con ella – la chica puso cara de asco – Morin Nott, sabes que soy así un libertino. Vivo la vida y ya está.

-Scorpius, se te va a contagiar algo - le reprocho la chica – ya te quiero ver cuando estés ahí todo enfermo y llorando, llamando a tu mami, porque el lindo se acostó con una cochina o peor aún, dejas a alguna embarazada.

El rubio con corte de pelo estilo muggle moderno dejo el flirteo un momento y giro su cara para ver la de la chica.

-Ni en broma Morin, me he cuidado siempre y si veo que es inseguro me voy en otro lado.

La chica abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y fingió unas arcadas. Lo golpeo fuertemente en el hombro y frunció el ceño.

-Oye y si yo me acostara con alguien de tu misma calaña ¿Qué harías?

Scorpius medito un momento con sus ojos fijos en el suelo del lugar.

-Primero te encierro en tu cuarto toda una semana para que reflexiones y mientras tú estas en eso al imbecil le rompo lo que se llama cara y si aún tiene ganas de estar contigo hago de todo para que se vaya de acá. Ningún mujeriego va a estar contigo jamás, ¿me escuchaste?

Odiaba mostrarse como el primo celoso, pero no concebía la idea de que un pervertido se le acercara a ella, a pesar de que tenían la misma edad, él sentía la necesidad imperiosa de cuidarla del resto. Nunca dejo que nadie la pasara a llevar, con Zabinni, su mejor amigo, la cuidaron de todos los que se le acercaban y la verdad que no se sentía culpable de eso.

-Eres un grandísimo imbecil Malfoy – el chico le asintió – yo ya estoy grande para tomar las decisiones que quiera y hacer lo que me venga en gana, ya no soy la pequeña niña que tenias que cuidar de los otros que querían lastimarla por un pasado de mortífagos. Mírame de una vez y sé conciente de eso.

Scorpius a veces se sentía culpable, pero nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacia, no era su forma de ser y pedir disculpas tampoco era lo suyo.

-Te veo y me da miedo que alguien te haga lo que yo hago con todas.

-Entonces deja de hacerlo – volvió la sonrisa estupida al chico.

-No tengo ganas.

Y se paro dejándola con la palabra en la boca. La chica estaba que hervía, pero no tenía con quien descargarse, aunque si lo pensaba bien, podía que si. Sonrío para ella misma y camino hacia la salida de la sala común. Necesitaba ver a alguien con urgencia, llevaban dos meses sin poder estar juntos y estaba desesperada.

No podía partir el primer día en Hogwarts sin estar con él. Se estaba enamorando y cuando su primo supiera ahí ardería Troya, al menos eso pensaba.

-Camille, te vi algo sola aquí. ¿Vamos? – la chica con sus labios rojos por el carmín, le respondió que si.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la habitación de chicos y la tomo en brazos para que la escalera no se convirtiera en un resbalín.

Sin darse cuenta, o al menos sin estar cien por ciento conciente ya se encontraba dentro de ella, protegido por el látex del condón y haciéndola gritar como loca. Se concentro en dar cada embestida con precisión y lo logro.

Luego de unos minutos de locura, la chica grito sobre su hombro y él se salio de ella para ver como llenaba la pequeña bolsa sobre su miembro. Había sido genial, pero con eso bastaba. Mañana a lo mejor tendría una superior.

Como ya se había acostado con casi todas, ahora tenia que repetírselas, pero dejando claro que no era por nada más que por falta de chicas, porque los ligues de Zabinni no entraban en la lista y mucho menos las Weasley y Potter.

**James**

Jugaba ajedrez mágico con Hugo, fascinado de las fintas que había logrado. Nunca nadie le había ganado a su primo en una partida de ajedrez, pero ese día sentía que era el día de James Potter, o al menos, eso pensaba.

Todo le había salido genial, partiendo que en el tren se había acostado con una Ravenclaw bastante guapa, pero no de las mejores, aunque para descargar un poco de tensión, no estaba mal. Después cuando caminaba de vuelta sin querer se había pillado con la mejor amiga de su prima Rose cambiándose de polera dentro de su compartimiento y pudo ver esos sostenes con puntos rojos que lo tuvieron alucinando todo el camino al castillo.

Y cuando había llegado, venia mirando el suelo y se encontró un galeón de oro tirado en el suelo, ¿Qué mejor? Había sido un día redondo, aparte su padre, Harry, le había regalado una caja de preservativos, porque se estaba enterando que su hijo era un amante de las faldas igual que su abuelo del cual le habían otorgado su nombre y no quería ver pequeños Potter todavía dando vueltas por Grimmauld Place, más valía prevenir que lamentar, pensaba él que logro liberar al mundo mágico de las garras de Voldemort, pero había algo que le tenia más miedo que a ese amago de serpiente con una nariz de portazo y eso era a su mujer enojada.

Si Ginny se enteraba que le había pasado la dichosa caja a James lo asesinaba larga y tortuosamente, pero que más daba. El fin justifica los medios y si tenia que darle condones para prevenir, lo iba a hacer a pesar de arriesgar su hombría por eso.

Siguiendo con James, al parecer su buena racha había terminado, cuando estaba seguro de haber ganado el juego y en la punta de su lengua el jaque mate, su primo se le adelanto. El chico de quinto año hizo el típico movimiento de la torre y sin previo aviso le comió a su rey que estaba desprotegido por ese lado. Este le exploto en la cara causando la risa de todos los que seguían el juego y de algunos que estaban en la sala común.

-Jaque Mate – sonó en los labios del pelirrojo. Se pararon y agachando su cabeza vio los ojos de su primo.

No podía enojarse con él. Había perdido, ya estaba, total era un juego.

-Es un gusto siempre jugar contigo, Hugo – le sobo la cabeza y dirigió su caminata hacia el frente de la chimenea. El sonido de la leña quemándose, tranquilizaba su alma, lo hacia recordar su hogar y las tiernas tarde que pasaba en La Madriguera jugando cualquier cosa.

Suspiro, puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y palpo ese galeón, volvió a sonreír con suficiencia. Tenia que prepararse para ir a cenar, cuando escucho unas voces bajando desde las habitaciones de chicas. Eran Rose y su amiga Matilde Adams. El revoloteo en su estomago lo dejo desconcertado, movió la cabeza rápidamente y se acerco a ellas para molestarlas.

-Ah no, viene el ladilla de tu primo – la escucho y su voz volvió a causar algo dentro de él.

-Linda, no vengo a verte a ti – se acerco a Rose, pasándole un brazo por los hombros – primita, ¿vamos a cenar?

Cuando dirigió la mirada a esta, ella le sonreía con claridad y con algo de malicia en sus ojos. Le dio susto y le hizo la pregunta con los mismos.

-No me pasa nada. Apúrate, cámbiate de ropa, te esperamos aquí – escucho un bufido a su lado.

-Ese afán tuyo de dar ordenes pequeña Weasley, pero yo no quiero cenar con Adams, es capaz de lanzarme el plato por la cabeza o meterle veneno mientras yo no la veo.

La bonita castaña estaba sulfurada, sus ojos color miel, lanzaban chispas y sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos.

-Potter, tú no me importas, así que no corres riesgo a mi lado. Es como si no existiera – el chico soltó a su prima para poder ponerse en posición de confrontación.

-Tu menos, niñita. A mi me importan mi familia y las chicas, ya sabes, con un poco de más busto – Rose y todos los demás guardaron silencio sepulcral.

La chica sintió su boca seca y los ojos raros, pero no lloraría, no frente a él.

-Es bueno saberlo, así no tengo que andar escondiéndome de ti – cuando se largaba del lugar, se giro para decir la última cosa – ah y a mi me gustan los hombres con algo más de pene, no como tú que tienes un maní.

Hizo el gesto con la mano y camino dignamente hacia el retrato de la dama gorda que se encontraba igual de callada que todos, se abrió y la dejo pasar sin hacer ningún comentario desagradable. Esa noche nadie se metería con Matilde Adams y por algún tiempo él tampoco.

-Te pasaste – escucho a su prima – y yo que pensaba ayudarte con ella.

Él chico la miro dudoso y después agacho la cabeza.

-No quiero nada con ella. No me gusta, así que no me tienes que ayudar. Aparte no solo yo me pase. Dijo que mi cosito era del porte de un maní.

-Que le digas cosito, no me hace dudar de que puede ser un maní – la chica lanzo una carcajada – voy a verla y no se te ocurra sentarte cerca de nosotras.

**Albus**

Unas horas antes de la bendita cena, un chico de pelo negro, medio revuelto y ojos verde como el pasto miraba desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts el paisaje que se veía a sus pies. Respiro ese aire de tarde y agradeció a quien fuera o al que le llegaran los agradecimientos, el haberlo convertido mago.

Adoraba tener su varita y poder estar en ese lugar tan maravilloso. Se sentía fuerte, como nunca se hubiese sentido en el mundo común.

Abrió sus brazos formando una cruz, cuando vio unas pequeñas manos cruzando su cintura, las reconoció de inmediato. Ella era la guinda de la torta, si con su varita se sentía fuerte, con ella a su lado se sentía invencible.

-Te eche de menos – susurro contra su espalda, él se giro lentamente, para perderse en esos ojos azules como el mar. Junto su frente con la de ella.

-Yo también – la chica se sonrojo y lo bajo a su altura para darle un beso de infarto.

Partieron lentamente solo pequeños roces, para que Albus sin poder aguantar introdujera su lengua lentamente saboreando su interior.

Ella le llegaba con suerte al principio de su cuello y por eso se encontraba tan encorvado besándola, pero la agarro fuertemente de su cintura y la levanto haciendo que esta cruzara sus piernas por la cintura de él. La sentó sobre una mesa que había en el lugar, pero ella no desanudo su agarre.

Se separaron un momento para respirar y el chico aprovecho esto para meter su nariz entre medio del pelo de la chica.

-Estaba desesperado, Morin. Necesitaba verte, quiero estar contigo. Nunca más nos separamos tanto tiempo. Voy a hablar con Malfoy, así me golpee, peleare por ti. No me importa nada – le dijo con tono desesperado.

Cuando partieron su relación, todo había sido tan complejo, partiendo que ella era demasiado peleadora, pero con el tiempo se había suavizado y las cosas estaban tan bien entre ellos, aunque seguía teniendo ese genio de los mil demonios, sentía que la amaba y no estar con ella era una tortura china.

-Y yo también. Ten por seguro que a Scor no le hará mucha gracia, pero juntos podemos todo. No quiero estar mal contigo y ya vamos a cumplir seis meses juntos. Sin contar estos dos que pasaron que fueron tremendos. Quiero decírselos a todos para que ninguna chica se te acerque con planes y te quiera ligar. El año pasado quise matar a Natalie Jordan por tratar algo contigo, si no es porque Rose le dijo que se calmara te juro que me tiraba sobre ella a pegarle.

-Por eso estuviste tan enojada conmigo y yo sin saber nada. Estaba desesperado pensando porque no venias. Nat no me provoca nada – la chica levanto una ceja enojada.

-¿Nat? ¿Son amigos? – se enserio rápidamente, soltándolo. El chico le tomo la cara y le dio un beso que avergonzaría a cualquiera que lo viera. Metió su lengua con descaro y mordisqueo su labio inferior para luego volver con su lengua a trazar un camino hasta su cuello, para hablar desde ahí.

-La conozco nada más – subió y le dio un beso pequeño – va a Gryffindor, pero yo ya tengo alguien, así que a las demás no las miro.

Le beso la punta de la nariz provocando una sensación de ternura en la chica haciendo que se le pasaran un poco los celos.

-Si, tienes una novia de lo más hermosa, que un poquitín celosa – dijo la chica besándolo lentamente.

-¿Poquitín? Es muy celosa y se enoja conmigo, castigándome sin dejarme que la vea - le dio un pequeño chupetón, sin dejar marca, en el cuello, para luego mirar sus ojos - ¿Sabes?

La chica lo miro y le sonrío.

-No sé – respondió.

-Eres hermosa. Todos los días agradezco haberte conocido. Te amo.

A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tan querida, aparte de Scorpius y Zabinni que eran como sus hermanos. Albus era lo mejor que tenia y lo iba a cuidar más que nada en el mundo.

-Yo también mi bebe.

Se dieron un largo beso antes de irse, ella sin querer bajar y él sin dejarla partir.

Albus tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, debía hablar con Scorpius y si él le prohibía acercarse a su prima, no le importaba, de alguna manera lo conseguiría. Esa Nott era su vida, así y todo confabulara en su contra el lucharía por ella, todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida ya no tenían importancia, solo esa niña-mujer de pelo negro oscuro y ojos azules, esos pozos en los cuales se perdía.

**Cena**

-¿Vas a seguir enojada con él durante el resto de tu vida? Digo eso es lo que entendí – la castaña miro al hermano menor de su mejor amiga y le hizo una mueca con la cara.

-No, solo lo que resta de año, porque después nunca más lo volveré a ver.

Y sus ojos brillaron, pudiendo dar a entender dos cosas distintas. O lo extrañaría o añoraba con toda su alma no verlo más. Casi todos sacaron sus conclusiones y miraron a su primo que estaba más allá haciéndose el lindo con alguna chica y a su lado Fred con otra.

-Paremos de hablar sobre James – reprocho Albus – es mi hermano y en cierta forma siento que lo estoy traicionando al no defenderlo de sus lenguas viperinas.

-Tu hermano no necesitan que lo defiendan. El muy desgraciado lo sabe hacer muy bien – y se paro - Permiso voy al baño, siento que voy a vomitar.

Y se fue sin siquiera escuchar el lindo discurso de McGonagall, que era bastante probable que fuera de lo más emotivo.

Rose bufo y levanto sus manos al cielo en señal de fortaleza. Quería escapar igual que Adams, pero no podía, se sentía apernada a la banca y que decir, la comida estaba exquisita. Esa era la razón más grande para aguantar sentada ahí.

Su primo de ojos verdes y pelo desordenado, sobaba sus manos bajo la mesa. Estaba nervioso, lo conocía tan bien que no dudaba de eso.

-¿Qué ocurre? – él chico dejo caer su tenedor sobre el plato, haciendo un sonido estrepitoso, pero que solo oyeron ellos dos.

-¿Qué pasa de que? Andas paranoica

-Te conozco maldita sea – le pego un codazo en las costillas – soy tu prima y sobre todo amiga, puedes y debes confiar en mí.

-Eso es manejo de la psique y de verdad no tengo ganas de hablar, Rose. Solo estoy algo cansando y quiero saltarme el tonto discurso de este año.

-Óyeme, McGonagall se ha portado excelente con nosotros, lo mínimo es que escuchemos su discurso.

-Tú nunca has sido seguidora de ella, ¿Qué te pasa? – la chica iba a responder cuando fue consiente del juego de su primo.

-No trates de embobinarme la perdiz, Albus, yo soy el triple de avanzada que ustedes y sé cuando algo pasa. Dime, por Merlín.

-No, es mi secreto. Y no intentes usar Legeremencia conmigo porque soy capaz de asesinarte.

-Ni siquiera tome ese ramo. Aunque ganas no me faltaron. ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¿Te he fallado alguna vez?, aparte de cuando te deje solo con el jarrón roto de tía Angelina.

-No es por falta de confianza Rose – trato de explicarle como si fuera una niña chica – solo es que… ya no te voy a decir y fin de la discusión.

-No puede ser el fin. En todo este rato no he podido entender nada y odio ser ignorante.

-Menos sufre el que más ignora – le dijo con su boca llena de arroz.

-Eres asqueroso y prefiero sufrir antes de ser tratada como imbecil. Oye ¿Wood tiene novia?

-Wood ¿Qué? – Luego de meditarlo – ¿te gusta Richard Wood? – se toco la frente con su palma izquierda – como no lo pensé antes. Oye como yo estoy en el equipo de Quiddicht y él también puedo ayudarte a, no sé, conquistarlo en una de esas.

-No es gustar, lo encuentro guapo y muy inteligente, aparte es mayor y juega excelente como golpeador. Seria un buen prospecto para poder tener una relación.

-Hablas como si fuera un convenio comercial, no algo amoroso y mucho menos pasional.

-Pero si así es el amor, un trato entre dos personas de respetarse y comprenderse, aunque puede que después tú te enamores, pero lo dudo – su primo la miro ceñudo, para luego nuevamente enfocarse en la comida.

-Estas realmente mal de la cabeza.

-Ya, hablo el más cuerdo de todos. Aunque pensándolo bien si eres el más centrado, después de mi, claro. Hugo, dame de esa salsa – cuando la estaba levantando por arte de magia, la comida desapareció haciéndola rezongar y cruzando sus brazos como niña pequeña.

El discurso fue igual que de todos los años. Al girarse hacia al frente para poder mirar a la directora pudo ver las demás mesas. Los otros comensales también reclamaban por el poco tiempo de la comida, pero nada se podía hacer, después haría un plan para robar algo de la cocina.

Giro su cabeza para mirar a los de séptimo en Gryffindor y vio a Wood, reafirmando las mismas caracteristicas que le nombro a su primo. Suspiro, pero no de amor, sino de aburrimiento por él discurso, a pesar de tenerle un gran cariño a la directora, encontraba que hablaba demasiado.

Siguió el recorrido y vio a algunos Ravenclaw y entre ellos sus primas Lily, Dom, Roxy y Lucy con Lorcan más allá riéndose silenciosamente con una chica, volvió su vista a Lily y al parecer había visto lo mismo o acaso más. Que impotencia no poder hacer nada.

Los Hufflepuff estaban escuchando tranquilos el discurso aparte de su primo Louis que le sonreía a destajo a las chicas de sexto, un año mayores que él. Movió su cabeza, ese chico no cambiaba.

Y cuando su mirada se iba a posar en Slytherin vio a su Némesis de lo más tranquilo mirando hacia el frente con la boca fruncida, denotando su aburrimiento. Adams tenía razón, el tarado era guapísimo, pero perdía todos los puntos al ser tan arrogante. Vio a su prima, Morin Nott, que estaba sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha.

Era bellísima, pero tenia un porte como de alta alcurnia que la hacia verse inaccesible. Cuando volvió hacia al frente sintió que algo la quemaba. Busco lo que era y encontró la vista del Malfoy menor clavada en ella, con una media sonrisa en la boca y sus cejas levantada.

-Maldito arrogante narcisista – escupió despacio.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Albus.

-Nada – volvió a mirarlo de nuevo y ahí estaba con su sonrisa de galán.

Cuando pensaba que ya no podía odiarlo más, él muy, "simpático" le lanzo un beso, dejándola desconcertada y toda roja de vergüenza.

**Cena de Slytherin**

-¿A quien le lanzaste un beso? – miro al moreno de su lado y se levanto de hombros.

-Fue al aire, a la que le llegue le llegue – y volvió con su arrogante mirada hacia donde se encontraba la mesa de los Gryffis, odiaba cuando Rose, su peor enemiga, se sentaba de espalda a él. No le daba chance para poder molestarla.

-No es por nada, Scor, pero al parecer tu beso le llego a la pelirroja de los Weasley.

-Ya lo sé, Zabinni y no me molesta – miro a su prima que se encontraba sonrojada y risueña - ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada Scorpius, quiero irme a acostar – y giro su vista hacia la directora.

-Morin, no me desconcentres, tú tienes algo entre manos. ¿Te gusta alguien?

-Puede ser.

-¿Y quien? No es por ser celoso ni nada, pero me gustaría saber quien es para poder hablar con él.

-¿Estas demente o te patio la cabeza una theatrals? No quiero que me lo espantes – aunque pensándolo bien, se dijo la chica, era imposible porque Albus no la dejaría por una simple amenaza de Scorpius. Se volvió a sonrojar.

-No te lo espantaría, pero seria conciente de que si te hace llorar lo torturo a punta de Cruciatus y si te hace algo indebido lo asesino de un simple Avada Kedabra.

-Que tierno como hablas. Si yo algún día te veo llorar por alguna mujer, te juro que corro a buscarla, y la lleno de besos y abrazos, porque hay te harías ser humano.

-Por favor, yo nunca lloraría por una mujer.

-Amigo, no escupas al cielo – le dijo Christopher Zabinni, pendiente de la conversación – y yo también iría a conocer a la mujer que te haga sufrir.

-Son una manga de sentimentales. Yo las hago llorar a ella, pero de placer.

-Eres repugnante, siempre todo termina en sexo para ti.

-No siempre, a veces solo son unos besos locos, porque se hacen las mojigatas, pero luego llegan para que termine el trabajo – y chocaron manos con Zabinni.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿algo que contar de sus vacaciones? Porque está de lo más emocionado con el señor Zabinni.

-Disculpe mi interrupción profesora McGonagall, no era mi intención. Continúe.

-Ya termine, retírense a sus cuartos y recuerden, el toque de queda comienza a las nueve. Les queda una hora para poder vagar por el castillo. Buenas noches.

-Siempre tan desatinado primito – le reprocho Morin.

-Da lo mismo. Esperemos que se vayan todos y vamos a la sala – los dos asintieron.

Frente a ellos comenzaron a pasar muchas mujeres y todas le lanzaban miradas sugerentes al par, mientras ellos solo les respondían como medias sonrisas y elegían cual les gustaba, para no repetírselas.

-Son un par de cerdos, permiso – la dejaron irse entre el gentío.

Cuando se pararon, quedaban solo unos pocos sentados en el lugar y entre ellos estaban algunos Weasley con un solo Potter.

Caminaron casi a la misma altura, pero separados por una gran mesa. Al llegar a la puerta se juntaron todos.

-Weasley, que raro que no te haya pasado nada – Roxanne, Lily, Lucy y Rose lo miraron – ustedes no chicas, le digo a ella, la más patosa de todas. ¿Todavía no aterrizas con la cara sobre algo?

-Malfoy, mi cara va a aterrizar sobre tu nariz si no dejas de molestarme – le respondió Rose – apártate.

-El Castillo es de todos, así que no tienes ningún derecho a adueñarte de el.

-Me caes tan mal, que si tuviera algo a mano seria capaz de lanzártelo.

-Aquí la espero señorita – y el rubio salio por la puerta con su amigo al lado sonriéndole a las chicas.

-Te odio – escucho un grito y se largo a reír.

-Es tremenda Scor.

-Y que me lo digas a mí, pero me hastía hasta la locura.

-Van a terminar lastimándose un día de estos.

-Lo dudo, sus primos no lo permitirían y yo no le haría nada que no me pidiera – dijo con su voz siseante y ronca.

-Yo no digo en el sentido corporal.

-¿No me digas? Te estas volviendo tan mujer para tus cosas - le reprocho el rubio.

-No es eso amigo. Solo te digo que esto da para terminar mal.

-Por mientras que eso no pasa, me entretengo sacándola de quicio.

**Lily****, Lysander y Roxanne**

Su mirada vagaba por todo el campo hasta el principio del bosque prohibido. La luz ya había terminado y lo único que iluminaba era la luna. Se sentó sobre un gran árbol talado y aspiro el agradable aroma a flores silvestres.

Quedaban tan solo veinte minutos para que sonara la campana del toque, pero no tenia ganas de entrar, sabia que si se encaminaba por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts se podría encontrar a Lorcan y no tenia ganas de verlo.

-Siempre con las estrellas tú – miro al hermano del desgraciado que la tenia tan mal.

Eran muy parecidos, pero el tono de pelo de Lysander era un poco más claro y sus ojos eran azules, no celestes como los de Lorcan.

-Me relaja la noche. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Quería hablar con Roxanne.

-Estaba en la torre de Ravenclaw. ¿Cuándo vas a pedirle que sea tu novia? Digo, llevan casi un año juntos, pero sin ponerle ningún nombre a la relación.

-Ella es la que no quiere compromiso, me dice que para que, si es consiente que está conmigo. Por mí que se lo confirmara a todos.

-Ya todos saben que están "juntos". ¿La amas?

-Demasiado, diría yo. Tu prima es algo mala conmigo, pero aún así, sin ella no me siento completo. ¿Me harías un espacio para sentarme a tu lado?

La chica se movió y el rubio ceniza se pudo acomodar tranquilamente, los dos miraban distraídamente el bosque.

-Yo sé que tú quieres a Lorcan – Lily se quedo callada – siempre lo he sabido, lo miras como si fuera tu héroe.

-Soy un poco evidente al parecer.

-Bastante, pero él no lo sabe. Si lo supiera no andaría con nadie, estaría solo contigo.

-Que eres tonto. Tu hermano no sabe que yo existo.

-Lo dudo, Lily, yo creo que tiene demasiado presente que tu existe y por eso no se te acerca porque teme salir lastimado. Deberías decirle.

-¿Qué cosa? – lo miro dudosa.

-Que lo quieres. Si te dice que no, él se lo pierde. Eres maravillosa Lily. Aunque yo no quisiera tener de cuñados a James y Albus, me daría miedo.

-No son tan malos, algo aprehensivos, pero muy querendones.

-Por lo menos Fred es un chistoso y me tiene buena, pero al principio no le gusto mucho la idea, de que su amigo de juerga, estuviera con su hermana, pero ya con tío George y tía Angelina enterados las cosas empezaron a andar mucho mejor.

-Se ven bien y felices. Hablando de tu princesa.

Y ahí venia Roxanne toda tranquila. Su piel medio aceitunada era hermosa para el gemelo menor. Se les acerco, abrazando a su prima.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto para mirar luego a su pareja entre comillas.

-Nada mi amor ¿Por qué me miras así? – le replico Lysander.

-Porque te conozco y sé que metes la pata hasta el fondo.

-No seas dura con él. En realidad hablábamos de ti y tú poco compromiso para con Lysander – la morena la soltó de su abrazo y se acerco a su supuesto novio.

Lo miro a la cara, acusándolo con la mirada, para luego sonreír y agarrarle las mejillas, dándole un beso corto, pero tierno.

Lo abrazo por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Lily, añoraba tener algo así.

-Lysander sabe que lo amo y yo tengo claro que él también me ama ¿verdad mi amor? – levanto su mirada sin soltarlo y este asintió dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Oye, Lysander, mis amigas de cuarto te quieren conocer, dicen que aunque seas de Slytherin no les molesta – dijo Lily para picar a su prima.

-Eh, gracias – respondió todo tullido.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte a conocer a nadie. Dile a tus compañeras… mejor les digo yo y las tiro de las greñas.

-Era broma tonta. Date cuenta, háganse novios de una vez por todas.

-Oye todos saben que tenemos algo y estamos juntos siempre, nombres sobrarían en nuestra relación – dijo Roxanne.

-Entonces, soy libre. Si no tenemos nombre puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana – la chica lo soltó rápidamente y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Tú te acercas a otra y yo que te armo un escándalo y le digo a Jamsie y Fred que te maten.

-Te amo – dijo serio.

-Me están encerrando entre los dos, así que no me queda otra opción – dijo la guapa morena – Lysander ¿quieres ser mi novio? Con Lily de testigo, para que ninguna se pase películas contigo.

-¿Tengo alternativa? – la chica lo miro horrible. La tomo por la cintura y la beso profundamente, haciendo que la menor de las Potter carraspeara.

-Estoy aquí – se separaron.

-Eres tan poco convencional. Yo te lo pedí unas siete veces y siempre me decías que no.

-Si y terminabas enojado conmigo como por tres días. Si me dices que no, nunca mas te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra - lo amenazo la chica.

-¿Mi beso no te basto como respuesta? Obvio que si mi amor. Acepto ser su novio.

-Así me gusta – y se volvieron a besar.

Lily se dio cuenta que sobraba en ese momento y se encamino rápidamente a su sala común. Estaban por dar las nueve y no quería un castigo de los prefectos.

Lorcan era prefecto, a lo mejor le daba un castigo sexy. Se río de su ocurrencia y siguió su camino hasta pararse frente al retrato.

-¿Dónde aparecen en este orden: rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde azul y violeta? – luego de meditarlo un momento respondió.

-En el arcóiris – y pudo entrar al lugar.

Siempre se pregunto porque ellas habían quedado en Ravenclaw si la más inteligente de todas era Rose y estaba en Gryffindor, ¿no que en Raven estaban los con más C.I? Era su duda existencial.

Cuando estaba llegando al primer escalón, para dirigirse a su cuarto escucho una voz bastante familiar. La voz que le quitaba los sueños.

-Lily es una niña, no me gusta.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso Lorcan. El año pasado cuando estabas conmigo dijiste su nombre y ahora que estábamos a punto lo volviste a pronunciar.

-Pero es que sus nombres se parecen.

-Mi nombre es Mariela Patil. En ninguna parte se parecen. Eres idiota si piensas que con todas las demás la vas a olvidar. La tienes metida en tu pecho desde hace mucho tiempo y si no te has dado cuenta antes es porque eres un completo tarado.

-No necesito que me recuerdes que la tengo que olvidar – Lily escucho la voz acongojada y el estomago se le revolvió. Su corazón no paraba de latir, escondida tras esa pared sentía que no respiraba – Ella es inalcanzable para mi, un maldito mujeriego.

-Lo dudo, pero créeme, si haces sufrir a la Potter eres hombre muerto.

-Soy bastante consiente de eso, pero no hay que preocuparse, nada va a pasar, porque ella nunca se va a enterar de nada – escucho los pasos del chico y la puerta de un cuarto de los hombres cerrarse violentamente.

**Rose y una confesión**

La pelirroja venia con sus lentes cayendo a través del puente de su nariz, pero si se dedicaba a levantarlos iba a perder tiempo valioso de leer ese entretenido libro. Era literatura muggle, Los Miserables de Víctor Hugo, unos de los mejores que había leído en toda su vida. Era la cuarta vez que repasaba todas esas páginas y no se aburría para nada.

-La biblioteca va a cerrar en pronto, si desean un libro inscríbanlo de inmediato – Rose no tuvo necesidad de hacer eso, ya que Los Miserables había sido un regalo de su madre.

Camino hacia la entrada todavía con la vista pegada en sus letras sin fijarse en nada. Perdió el tiempo. Tuvo que levantar los lentes porque se iban a caer y quebrarse, aunque con un conjuro los arreglaba de inmediato, pero todo eso le quitaba poder avanzar un poco más en su libro.

-Necesito hablar contigo – no tomo en cuenta la voz y siguió caminado. Dos pasos más allá unas delicadas manos le tomaron el hombro. Bajo levemente la mirada y se encontró con la prima de Malfoy.

Su cara primero mostró sorpresa y después una duda tremenda, sin contar que su ceño se frunció levemente por haberla sacado de su fascinante lectura.

-Sé que te es raro que yo te hable, para mi también lo es, pero necesito decirte algo.

-Estoy soñando ¿verdad? Nott, tú nunca me hablarías a mí.

-Bueno en este momento tengo algo que nos incluye a las dos. Una persona que es muy importante tanto para mí como para ti.

-Espérate ahí mismo – puso una mano frente la cara de la chica – A mi Malfoy no me importa ni en lo más mínimo.

-Ya lo sé. Es cosa de mirarlos para ver la tensión – sexual, pensó la pelinegra – que hay entre ustedes.

-Entonces, ¿Qué podría ser que nos una?

-Potter.

-Si hablas de James, no serias la primera y dudo mucho que la última. Le encanta andar de flor en flor. Lamento si te rompió el corazón, pero yo no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo – iba a volver a su lectura cuando la chica abrió nuevamente su boca.

-Es Albus del que te hablo – Rose dejo de respirar un momento.

-¿Qué le paso? Dime – la chica de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza.

-No le sucedió nada. Rose necesito que me ayudes – la pelirroja estaba muy confundida.

-Me llamaste Rose, esto si viene grave ¿Qué pasa?

-Albus y yo estamos juntos hace como seis meses, sin contar las vacaciones y necesitamos el apoyo de nuestros seres queridos. Yo sé que tú eres una de las personas que más quiere en este mundo, por eso me acerque a hablarte y decirte que yo lo amo mucho, Rose y me voy a enfrentar a todos por él.

-¿Seis meses? – había quedado petrificada en el lugar – Y no me dijo nada. ¿De verdad lo amas y no es un capricho para ti?

-No, ¿Por qué me tomas? – Se enojo un poco, pero se le paso de inmediato – necesitamos tu apoyo, para él ustedes son lo más importante. ¿Nos vas a apoyar?

-No me queda de otra. Mañana hablare con él. Scorpius ¿Qué dijo? – la chica dudo un momento y su labio tembló ligeramente.

-Eres la primera en saberlo. Scorpius no sabe nada – ahora si había quedado en estado catatónico.

-Lo va a matar – Nott asintió solemnemente.

-Yo creo, por eso te queremos de nuestro lado. Entre más de ustedes mejor. Yo puedo calmar a Scorpius un momento, pero estoy seguro que de alguna forma u otra llegara hasta donde a Albus para romperle la cara.

-Si lo hace yo se la rompo a él - dijo cien por ciento convencida - Voy a hablar con Al y tomare partido en está relación. Gracias por confiar en mí. Cuídate Nott.

-Gracias Rose, yo siempre he pensado que eres una de las mejores mujeres que pisa este lugar y de las poca que valen la pena. Una lastima que antes no me hubiese acercado a hablar contigo.

-No pasa nada. Me sorprende que mi primo no me haya dicho nada. Ya apurémonos, que si nos pillan afuera nos castigan – se despidieron y Rose se dirigió a su sala.

No volvió la vista hasta el libro, estaba todavía choqueada por la noticia. Sentía que tenía que apoyar a su primo, pero algo decepcionada de que no hubiese confiado en ella. Maldita sea, eso no era lo que importaba ahora. Tenia que esta ahí, para él, como Albus siempre lo hacia con ella. Aparte Morin Nott se notaba una chica bien, si no fuera por los apellidos, todo estaría mejor. ¿Qué va? Todos tenían los mismos derechos, por eso habían luchado sus padres y padrino.

Ahora la cosa era que pasaría con Scorpius. Y sin saber porque sintió cierto gozo, poder cagarle un poquito la vida perfecta al príncipe, le fascinaba.

Sonrío… el Slytherin se iba a querer morir y ella iba a estar en primera fila para verlo.

Le Touche.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias, desde ahora en adelante empieza todo lo divertido entre Rose y el exquisito Scorpius - me encanta - Besos para ustedes y espero Reviews si quieren... <em>

_Pilar :)_


	3. Enfermedades Muggles

_Holaaaa... aquí está el nuevo capitulo. Esperando que sea de su agrado y eentiendan un poquito más de la personalidad de cada uno y sobretodo la de Rose. Mil besitos para ustedes y gracias por los Reviews, es bonito y motivante leerlos y gracias tambien a las chicas que la ponen en alerta y favorita. Se les agradece mucho. Saludos desde mi Chile que está por entrar en guerra civil, pero mejor para que paren de lucrar con nosotros._

_A Piñera le gusta el Dick y a todos los políticos igual. Patagonia sin represas, educacion sin empresas y libertad a los que le gusta la misma presa xD. Besos _

_Pilar_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Idea mía, personajes de JOTAKA !_

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Enfermedades Muggles**

La mañana corría tranquila, pero una furia roja se estaba acumulando dentro de las habitaciones Gryffindorianas de chicas.

Como no le había contando, pensaba la pelirroja, con grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, formando casi bolsas, por el hecho de haber pasado una larga noche de desvelo.

-Rose, tienes pésima cara – le dijo su mejor amiga.

-Tú no eres muy linda al despertarte, que digamos – hablo la pelirroja enojada.

-Uy, parece que alguien se levanto con humor de perros. Cuando se te pase, búscame – y la dejo sola, con ganas de tirar toda la ropa al suelo.

Maldita sea, ¿acaso no podía tener una mala mañana?, penso la pelirroja.

-Juro Albus, que está no te las llevas peladas – siseo para si misma.

Se vistió rápidamente con la falda casi tocando la mitad de su rodilla y las calcetas debajo de estas. Sin faltar su chaleco, que le cubría su torso, pero la hacia ver prominente, aunque no le molestaba ya que era nerd, así nadie se fijaría en ella.

Camino hacia el comedor, para poder tomar ese reparador brebaje de los elfos y así arreglar un poco el día, pero lo veía escasamente probable. Todavía tenía ese deje de decepción en la garganta y una conversación pendiente con el Potter del medio.

Iba tan metida en sus cavilaciones, que no se fijo en que delante de ella venían los galanes de Slytherin, jugando con una Snitch, tirándola de un lugar a otro, mientras que los de más atrás hacían unos lindas y perfectas bolas de papel, para lanzándoselas a las chicas que se quedaban pegadas mirando al rubio príncipe y a su moreno amigo.

-Wow Weasley, que gusto verte – la chica fijo sus enormes ojos azules, en los grises fríos y calculadores.

-Lamentablemente no es reciproco – iba a seguir su camino, cuando escucho su voz.

-Oye Weasley, cada día estás más crecidita – la chica se giro y lo miro dudosa, para ver que el hacia un gesto con sus manos delante del pecho – ya sabes, así como te veo, debes ser copa C.

Rose quedo estática, mientras las serpientes fijaron sus ojos en su "humanidad. Instintivamente se cubrió con sus brazos y su cara se puso de una tonalidad escarlata.

-Creo que la copa de mi sostén, no tiene porque ser tema de conversación para ti. Aunque no dudaría, dado a tu bajo intelecto, que de lo único que sabes hablar es de senos y traseros estratosféricos.

Scorpius, dio esa sonrisa de medio lado y se acerco levemente a ella, pero sin invadir completamente su espacio.

-Puede ser que mis conversaciones sean sobre el tamaño de cada chica en este internado, pero desde hoy te incluyo en esa lista, para poder analizarte con más calma – le toco la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice y camino con elegancia hacia el comedor.

**Uno a cero, ganando Malfoy**.

Rose bajo lentamente su mirada hacia su pecho y de verdad, con ese chaleco, que era más pequeño que el otro se veía, diciéndolo literalmente, pechugona.

-Ahora que me ira a pasar – rezongo para si.

-Estas loca prima, mira que andar hablando sola – levanto el dedo del medio hacia James – Súper señorita como siempre.

-Ha sido una mala mañana, es todo – comenzando a caminar.

-Te vi con Malfoy ¿Dijo algo? – La interrogo – dime, no tengo ningún problema en pelear un rato con él.

-Desde que tienes doce años se las vienes prometiendo al rubiecito ese y todavía no se van a las manos. Eso que él es conocido por andar a puñetazos con todos.

-No se ha dado la ocasión – dijo vehementemente su primo.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – le pregunto la chica, con sus brazos todavía cruzados.

-Con los ojos cerrados – Rose lo miro.

-A ti pasa algo.

James se levanto de hombros y camino en silencio durante unos segundos, para luego parar y apoyar la espalda en la pared.

-Tú amiga, ¿sigue enojada? – Rose lo miro con complicidad.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?

-Estas demente, no me gusta. Es linda, aunque tiene un genio de los mil demonios.

-Tú la molestas demasiado, James, obvio que se va a enojar – dijo apoyándose en la pared igual que él.

-Si lo sé – dijo exasperado – pero es porque necesito mantenerme así con ella. Necesito odiarla, para no ponerme a analizar todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

-Y por tu corazón – concluyo Rose – todo lo que me dices, me confirma un poco más, que tú la quieres – James iba a protestar – No seas idiota, la quieres más de lo que eres capaz de aceptar y por eso te duele que este enojada, pero eres tan cobarde.

-Nunca he sido cobarde – se enojo – y no la quiero.

-Entonces no te molesta que salga con Richard Hooper.

James abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, para volver la vista hacia delante, sin emoción.

-¿Sale con Hooper? – pregunto lentamente.

-Algo así – mentira piadosa, ni confirmaba ni negaba nada.

Su primo levanto la mano para posarla en la frente y sobarsela.

-No puede ser – y camino rápido, dejando atrás a una risueña Rose, con su pecho cubierto todavía.

**Albus**

-¿Qué hiciste que? – El ojiverde caminaba de un lugar a otro, con la mirada de su novia siguiéndolo – Morin, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Lo hice porque quiero estar bien contigo. Quererte no es un crimen para mí y estoy haciendo cosas para que todos lo sepan. No deseo que llegue el momento de contarle a Scorpius sin ningún aliado.

-¿Tú crees que entre más sepan, más me defenderán? Por favor Morin, piensa un poco. Tú primo me va a querer matar igual, aunque tenga que asesinar a todos los Weasley y Potter de este lugar para llegar a mí.

-¿Eso es lo que te asusta? ¿Qué Scorp te rompa tú hermosa cara? Por la mierda Albus, lo hice por nosotros, para no sentir que esto no vale nada, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que para ti no significa lo mismo que para mí.

Nott se estaba yendo del lugar con sus ojos abnegados en lagrimas, que luchaban por salir, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de esa aula abandonada, unas manos tomaron sus muñecas.

-Bebe, no es eso, perdóname. Yo quiero que todos sepan, pero contarle a Rose no fue tu mejor idea. Podríamos haber partido por Lily, James incluso Dom.

-Y que tiene Rose, es tu mejor amiga, casi tu hermana. Necesitamos un aliado fuerte.

Le recalco, mirando todavía la puerta, sin querer girarse, pero Albus tenía planes distintos.

La soltó y rápidamente se puso delante de ella para poder mirarla.

-No llores, bebe – la abrazo y escucho los sollozos de su novia – Hablaremos con mis familiares y después le diremos a Scorpius. Algún día tendré que enfrentarle. No creo que duela tanto – la sintió reírse y el peso de su corazón dejo de estar.

-Estaremos Rose y yo para defenderte.

-Oye, ni que fuera cobarde – le reprocho medio en broma medio en serio.

-No, pero estás cagado de miedo.

Le levanto la cara con un dedo, para mirar esos ojos tan hermosos.

-Te amo, tontita loca – la chica se paro de puntillas y le dio un suave beso a Albus.

-Y yo, lerdo miedoso.

Caminaron hasta llegar al comedor, para luego separarse y tomar desayuno.

**Rose y Albus**

**Conversaciones pendientes. **

-¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto, sin siquiera dejarlo sentar.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – la chica se giro para poder mirarlo completamente.

-¿Ahora tengo chipe libre para preguntar? Mira tú, ayer te rogué y hoy tengo la libertad para hacer lo que me venga en gana. Es bueno saberlo.

-¿Por qué no vas directo al grano?

Rose busco los ojos de su primo y al verlos se dio cuenta de que estaba complicado, ella no era nadie para hacerlo sufrir. Después de todo eran lo mejores amigos del mundo y entre ellos no podían hacerse daño ni mucho menos pasarla mal.

-Después de Runas, tenemos una hora libre. Ahí vamos a hablar – le tomo el mentón para que la viera – no te voy a reprochar nada. Tranquilo.

El desayuno paso rápido, pero las clases no tanto.

Partieron con Transformaciones, que ya no era impartida por McGonagal, dado que está estaba de directora. Ahora la clase la tenía la profesora Agripina Vercelli, que a pesar de ser muy buena, era bastante latera y se iba demasiado por las ramas.

Al final uno no sabia si estaba haciendo Transformaciones o Astronomía nivel experto.

Luego de eso siguieron con Encantamientos y se entretuvieron mucho viendo un duelo entre Boris Finnigan y Helen Bones, que termino con él chico petrificado unos minutos.

Para el final llegar Runas, con Bathsheba Babbling, en donde intentaron descifrar unos escritos en un gran florero, tipo oriental.

Ya las ansias los comían a los dos. A pesar de haber estado casi todo el día juntos, la conversación no se había llevado a cabo, dado que Rose no se podía desconcentrar de ninguna clase o si no, se ofuscaba enormemente.

Se encontraban sentados en el suelo, en el pasillo del cuarto piso. Un silencio los embargo algunos segundos, hasta que Albus lo rompió.

-Tú dirás, pelirroja – Rose lo miro inquisidoramente.

-Nott, anoche hablo conmigo. Creo que lo sabes ¿verdad? – no quería meter las patas en la relación de su primo, a pesar de que no era del todo su agrado.

-Hoy en la mañana me dijo. ¿Me sacaras en cara algo? Porque dudo mucho que contigo esto sea tan fácil. Eres la reina del drama.

-Oye, estoy siendo lo más paciente del mundo y eso que tendría que ser yo la enojada – giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

El pasillo se veía desierto y sin ninguna alma.

-Yo la amo Rose – la chica de inmediato giro su rostro – Así me deshereden por ella, no me importa. Morin es todo lo que quiero.

-Vaya, si que estás mal – le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo tironeo hacia ella – Nunca te podría juzgar Albus, ya bastante grande eres y te apoyo completamente. Admiro a Morin, porque tuvo los cojones de acercarse a mí y decirme la verdad, sin acobardarse.

-La rete cuando supe que te había dicho. Esperaba ser yo el de la noticia y no sabia como te tomarías esto.

-No fue fácil darme cuenta que mi primo favorito, me había escondido durante seis meses a su novia. Si a mi me esconden así, te juro que se la corto.

Albus se recogió en el asiento y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias, sabia que no me dejarías solo. Y esto no es tan grave. Seria más grave que una de ustedes se metiera con Malfoy, no quiero imaginar a sus padres.

Rose soltó una risotada que sin querer, sonó como histérica.

-Como si eso fuera a suceder – dijo la chica – siempre estaré para ti, maldito imbecil.

Escucharon un carraspeo, pero no se soltaron, hasta que sonó otro más fuerte.

-Estás interrumpiendo un momento familiar, quien quiera que seas – dijo Rose.

-Soy la novia de este tarugo – Rose y Albus dirigieron sus miradas hacia arriba y vieron a Morin Nott, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Bastante tarugo – le dijo Rose poniéndose de pie – Si yo fuera tú, lo hubiese mandado a la mugre que tiempo, por haberme escondido.

-No metas cizaña, pelirroja, fue de mutuo acuerdo, ¿Verdad, bebe?

-Y hasta tenemos sobrenombres. Quien te viera y quien te vio, Albus, estas demasiado enamorado.

Morin los miraba con una sonrisa genuina y llena de felicidad en su cara, no había pensado que las cosas iban a salir tan bien.

-¿Cómo era antes? – pregunto inocente Morin.

-Nos burlábamos de las parejas empalagosas de este lugar, diciendo que parecían dos babosas en vez de personas normales. Ya el par de bebitos, los dejo. Y en mi tienen a una aliada, aunque tendrás que ir a contarle a los demás Albus.

-Y yo le tendré que contar a Scorp.

Rose la miro y verdaderamente se veía compungida.

-Tranquila, si tú eres feliz, él no tendría porque interponerse, a menos que quiera salir muerto de este lugar. Nos vemos chicos. Se me cuidan y no lo mandes tan tarde para la torre Nott.

Antes de que se fuera, Morin se acerco rápidamente a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Gracias de verdad y dime Morin, Nott suena muy formal, ahora que somos familia.

Rose estaba sorprendida, nunca espero que la prima de Malfoy fuera tan efusiva y cercana. La veía más formalita.

Trato de darle una sonrisa, pero salio una mueca medio extraña, claro que no fue percibida por los novios, ya que estaban de lo más entretenidos besándose sin parar.

-Dale, Morin – dijo más para ella, que para los otros dos.

Se largo pensando que caras veíamos, pero corazones no sabíamos, llevándose así una grata sensación de estar haciendo las cosas bien y dejando atrás los prejuicios, aunque para ella era inexistentes, todavía quedaban unos pocos.

**Scorpius**

-¿Dónde mierda está Morin? – le pregunto al moreno.

-Que sé yo. Morin es re buena para perderse en la faz de este castillo. A lo mejor esta en su cuarto durmiendo.

-Imposible, acabo de estar ahí – y la maldita sonrisa de galán apareció – Ya sabes.

-¿Quién fue ahora?

-Romina Prince, aunque fue algo… frustrante.

-¿Por qué? – el guapo rubio, apoyo su codo en el brazo del sofá, para sostener su cabeza.

-Apenas la toque, termino y fulminantemente.

-Ah, ósea, quedamos algo acumulados – Scorpius enarco sus cejas.

-¿Algo? Estoy al cien por ciento lleno, pero de está noche no pasa.

-Búscate alguna chica nueva, las de Slytherin ya han sido todas supervisadas por ti.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que las demás son puras mosquitas muertas. A mi me gustan más vivitas, ya sabes para que no se hagan ilusiones.

-Estás enfermo. Es verdad lo que dice Morin, eres un maniaco de las faldas femeninas.

-Puede ser. ¿Viste a Weasley?

-¿Cuál de todas? Dominique esta bien buena.

-Ella siempre ha estado buenísima, pero te hablo de la hija de Granger.

-¿Rose? Verdad que la vimos hoy día.

-Esta buena – Zabinni solo movió la cabeza – Ya voy a buscar a mi querida prima, no me gusta que ande sola por este lugar lleno de buitres.

-Aunque tiene la suerte de que el más buitre es su primo y el que lo sigue es uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Si, porque si yo sé que tu deseas algo con mi prima, te juro que te mato – dio una sonrisa algo diabólica y partió a recorrer el lugar.

Camino por el lugar, llegando a un pasillo abarrotado de gente, conversando a gritos unos con otros.

Paso por el lado de unas chicas de cuarto año, que comenzaron a murmullar risueñamente. Él solo para hacerse el interesante, les cerró el ojo y siguió su travesía.

Las manos en los bolsillos y la camisa medio adentro, le daban un aire desenfadado que mataba, sin contar que su perfume llenaba el lugar de un olor tan masculino, haciendo que las mujeres más suspiraran.

-Scorp –siguió la voz y se encontró frente a la guapa chica de pelo oscuro y hasta la barbilla, con unos ojos avellana espectaculares, compañera de Slytherin y amiga desde la infancia.

Penélope Warrington. Hija de Pansy Parkinson.

La chica camino, contoneando sus caderas, como el ritmo imaginario de una canción tranquila, pero enloquecedora.

Era la única mujer con la cual no se podía acostar, dado a la eterna amistad de sus familias, aparte si lo hacia, le hacían firmar inmediatamente el acta de matrimonio, pero eso no quitaba que la encontrara guapísima.

A veces se cuestionaba a si mismo, poniéndose en la situación de aceptar un matrimonio concertado con ella, ya que una esposa bella y que ademas mirara para al lado mientras la engañaba, no se encontraba en cualquiera lado.

-¿Dónde vas? – la voz ronca de la chica, lo hizo imaginársela debajo de él.

-Estoy dando una vuelta, ya sabes, para relajar un poco los músculos – siseo, con su voz tan varonil.

Warrington le llegaba casi a su frente, haciéndolos ver como una pareja simétrica, siendo por eso llamado los supuestos "reyes de Slytherin".

-Yo conozco una forma más placentera para relajarte – susurro la chica.

Esa voz ronca lo estaba volviendo loco, le miro los labios y los tenia bastante cerca, a menos del un palmo. La podría tomar de las mejillas y besarla sin parar, ardía en deseo.

Sus pensamientos viajaban a una velocidad vertiginosa y el olor lo tenía embriagado. Su libido subía sin parar y solo pensaba en saborear cada parte de aquella mujer.

La tomo del cuello y la estaba acercando hacia su cara, pero cuando sus labios iban a hacer contacto…

-¿Quién mierda tiene que justo chocar conmigo? – bajo la mirada para encontrarse a una pequeña Rose con su nariz metida en un gran libro, unas raras cosas colgándole de las orejas y ese maldito gorro con orejas, que siempre tenía sobre la cabeza, supuestamente, para el frío y eso que estaban a principios de septiembre.

-Disculpa – y siguió caminando sin levantar la mirada.

Scorpius la miro con odio y soltó a su guapa acompañante par encarar a la desesperante Weasley.

La tomo del brazo, haciendo que la chica girara rápido, soltando el gran libro.

-¿Qué te pasa, imbecil? – le grito Rose, fuera de si, acomodándose sus lentes.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

-No sé que estás hablando, espera un momento – se saco las pequeñas cosas de sus oídos – ahora si, dime.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?

La chica miro lo que tenia en sus manos y solo vio los audífonos de su Ipod.

-¿Esto? – Y los levanto para que los viera – se llaman audífonos, son para escuchar música.

-Bueno, eso no me importa – la tomo del codo – me acabas de chocar, interrumpiendo una grata charla.

-Si quieres ligar mejor hazlo en un lugar menos concurrido. Que iba a saber yo que te traerías a tu chica para acá.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Maldita sea Weasley, para la próxima vez fíjate por donde andas, a lo mejor no me pillas de buena.

-¿Perdón? – dijo Rose con sus ojos enllamados, dejándose ver, a través de los cristales – tú tienes que fijarte en no cruzarte en el camino de la gente. ¿Quién fue el que se paro indiscretamente en el pasillo?

-Ah y te sabes las leyes del transito, mira tú – se puso pensativo – eres un gran dolor de cabeza, pequeñita.

-Pequeñita tu abuela, estupido Malfoy, no me saques de quicio. Me veré tranquila, pero cuando me molestan me encuentran.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Scorpius volvió su vista, hacia la chica con la cual estaba a punto de besarse, pero Penélope se había ido del lugar, dejando una estela de perfume caro.

Tenía ganas de ahorcar a Weasley, pero se sabía controlar. Todavía.

-Huele como a pachulí – dijo Rose, hariscando la nariz.

-¿Pachuque? Se llama perfume parisino y caro, cosa que veo imposible que alguien como tú, pudiese tener – dijo pedantemente.

-Verdad, se me olvida que mis ingresos son miserables al lado de los tuyos, pero por lo menos, fueron conseguidos con el sudor de la frente de mis padres.

Scorpius la miro dudoso y con el ceño levemente fruncido, no esperaba que la pequeña Weasley tuviera una lengua tan desdeñosa.

-Ya sabes, no tuvimos una herencia esperándonos para cuando cumpliéramos los dieciocho años – explico Rose.

-Eso se llama saber hacer negocios.

Rose lo miraba desde abajo y a cada momento la repulsión que sentía se acrecentaba dentro de su garganta. Nunca había sido una chica peleadora ni mucho menos clasista, pero Malfoy le sacaba las peores características a la vista, haciendo que dijera cosas sin siquiera sentirlas.

-Me importan un soberano bledo sus "negocios". Si me disculpas, estoy demasiado interesado en mi pequeño y ligero libro, que por tu culpa, esta botado en el suelo – se agacho bajo la atenta mirada de él.

-Tan sumisa como siempre. Vas a terminar con joroba si sigues leyendo libros agachada y esos lentes que parecen de anciano. Estas lista para presentarte entre las más feas del internado y payasas, ese gorro es lo más mata pasiones que he visto en mi vida.

La chica lo observo unos momentos a los ojos.

-¿Crees que a mí me importaría deslumbrar a alguien como tú? – Bufo – Prefiero ser horrible con joroba, lentes, gorros de lanas y bigotes tipo Dalí, antes que abrir las piernas cada vez que pases.

-Podrías hacerlo y aún así no te vería. Perdón, se me olvidaba, si te vería, pero miraría solo tus bubis, aunque para eso, tendría que poner un hermoso cambucho en tu cara.

-Já. Estas desquiciado Malfoy. Mejor anda a buscarte a una mujer para desquitarte, ya sabes, Warrington ni te vio. Pobrecito – y le hablo como si estuviera frente a un bebe, para luego largarse del lugar muerta de la risa.

**Uno a uno.**

**James**

_Tres días más tarde. _

-¡Matilde! – la bonita castaña se giro sigilosa y sobretodo, temerosa.

James llego casi sin aire a su lado.

-Déjame respirar un momento – apoyo sus manos sobre las rodillas y tomo una gran bocanada de oxigeno.

-¿De cuando aquí soy Matilde? – pregunto presurosa, buscando la mirada azul del Potter mayor.

-Deja recuperarme, llevo mucho rato buscándote.

La chica puso sus manos en las caderas y comenzó a golpetear con su pie izquierdo el piso de piedra.

-¿Ahora?

-¿Vas a seguir enojada conmigo?

Adams levanto una ceja e hizo una mueca de desagrado con su boca.

-¿Acaso nos conocemos para yo poder enojarme contigo?

-¿Tanto me odias?

-Para odiar, tiene que haber sentimientos de por medio y yo por ti no siento absolutamente nada.

-Eres tan complicada.

-¿Algo más? – no tenia ganas de guerras verbales ese día, así que se largaría luego del lugar.

-Ahora solo tienes tiempo para el imbecil de Hooper ¿Verdad?

Matilde lo miro dudosa y lanzo una carcajada que descoloco completamente a James.

-Para quien yo tenga tiempo, no es de tú incumbencia.

James la miraba entre furioso y desconcertado, no le salían las palabras de la boca. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan difícil, mostrar los sentimientos?

-Si es de mi incumbencia, eres la mejor amiga de mi prima y no me gustaría que Rose sufriera si a ti te pasa algo.

Matilde abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Ella era demasiado aguda y perceptiva, haciendo que en ese momento, se diera cuenta, que tras las palabras del fastidioso Potter había una declaración.

-James ¿Qué quieres?

El chico se acerco, pero paro inmediatamente, estaba dando un paso tan complicado, que no sabia que hacer. Era más fácil planear las cosas en su cabeza en vez de llevarlas a cabo.

-Yo quiero muchas cosas. Sobretodo a mi familia y también siento cierto cariño hacia ti.

Adams sonrío, iluminando sus ojos, provocando nuevas sensaciones en James.

-Muchas gracias James, yo también siento cierto cariño hacia ti.

Se sonrojo violentamente y al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de James un poco más cerca de lo común.

-Deja a Hooper – exclamo decidido James.

¿Qué tenia que ver Richard con ella? Con suerte habían hablado y él la había invitado a salir, pero no acepto.

-¿Tienes una propuesta mejor? – pregunto con sus ojos fijos en los de él.

-Soy más guapo – dijo seguro.

La magia del momento se perdió y Matilde se alejo tres pasos. Volvió la mirada de basilisco que ponía cada vez que se cruzaba en su camino y su boca hizo un mohín perfecto, demostrando así que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Prefiero a un hombre feo, pero de buenos sentimientos, que no quiera solamente acostarse conmigo.

-¿Solamente? ¿Acaso ya se acostaron? – uso un tono de voz alterado, descolocando a Matilde.

-¿Qué te importa a ti eso? Déjame en paz mejor será y entretente con otra.

-Sal aunque sea una vez conmigo y veras que no te arrepentirás.

La chica se encontraba sorprendida, nunca había esperado que James la invitara a una cuasi cita y lo dijera lo más convencido del mundo, mostrándose como lo mejor para ella.

-No es cosa de arrepentirse. Sigamos nuestros caminos como siempre odiándonos. Me es más fácil así. Cada uno tranquilo por su lado.

-Maldita sea ¿tanto lo quieres? – grito girándose en sus talones, para darle la espalda a la chica.

-Me estas hartando y me voy a largar. ¿Nada más que decirme? – James se volvió nuevamente, para quedar frente a ella, lo más cerca posible, tomándole la cara con sus grandes manos.

-Sale conmigo. Una vez, nada más – Matilde lo miraba demasiado sorprendida.

-Para que después nos acostemos y adiós contigo. Si te he visto, no me acuerdo.

Suavemente se quito las manos heladas de sus mejillas.

-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor duramos más de una vez.

La furia comenzó a crecer con una fuerza impresionante en el pecho de ella, pero lo que hacia que está furia fuese tan fuerte, era la pena con la que se mezclaba.

-Eres un imbecil, agradezco no ser tan ilusa como todas las chicas de este lugar, que caen a tus pies. Seria indigno para mí.

-Se me olvidaba – empezó a aletear en el aire, dándole así más énfasis a sus palabras – tú eres la reina de la dignidad, por eso cuando ibas en cuarto me mandabas cartas siempre a mi casa, para saber como me iba.

En vez de ponerse roja de vergüenza, se puso pálida de asombro.

James sabia que se había pasado y era consiente que cada una de esas cartas estaban guardadas en un cajón, que cuando se sentía intranquilo, las leía y estas le calmaban el alma.

-Era niña y si, lo asumo, estaba enamorada de ti, pero abrí los ojos, vi que eres un imbecil de primera, que no sabe tratar a las mujeres y que lo único que le importa es meterla en cada orificio que encuentres.

-Puede ser, pero no me hago la mojigata como tú. Asumo que me gustan las mujeres y soy feliz haciéndolo con ellas.

-Eres bipolar, primero me pides salir y después sales que eres todo un semental. ¿Sabes que provocas en mí? Asco, puro y llano asco. No quiero seguir con está conversación de mierda.

Y se largo, dejándolo pasmado e intranquilo, cuando comenzó a caminar, para llegar a su sala común, lanzo un hechizo contra un vidrio, provocando que este reventara en mil pedazos.

Unas paredes más allá, se encontraba Matilde, con sus manos aferradas a su bolso, llorando desesperada y escuchando las maldiciones de James. Estás provocaron una suerte de cura para ella, al darse cuenta de que él también lo estaba pasando mal.

¿Cómo podían decirse esas cosas?

No se habían medido y ahí estaban los dos, uno gritando y la otra llorando, por un amor tan terriblemente doloroso.

**Hugo**

La mañana corría tranquila y los miles de alumnos del Castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se dirigían a paso raudo hacia las inmediaciones del comedor.

El hambre hacia resonar todas las tripas del estomago, provocando carcajadas en los que las oían y disimulo en los que las sentían.

Scorpius caminaba tranquilo, a su lado Zabinni conversaba con una chica de Hufflepuff, bastante guapa, pero algo hostigante y más atrás de él venían algunos amigos más riéndose por un chiste que estaba haciendo Omar Flint.

-Scorp, ¿Sabes quien tiene un pezón más arriba que el otro? – Le preguntaba Pritchard, sin poder contener la risa – Johanna Carmichael.

Su risotada provoco un gran estruendo en el lugar, pero Scorpius no tenía ganas de reírse, el hambre lo corroía y la noche anterior había sido algo movidita para él, entonces el sueño también estaba haciendo mella.

-Habrá que verlo entonces – sonó cortes, pero mostrando que la talla no había causado más que cierto recelo en él.

A pesar de tener una y mil mujeres para su gozo, después de que se acostaba con ellas, no podía hablar mal. Encontraba que era de poco hombre y su padre, Draco Malfoy, le había enseñado de pequeño que a las mujeres se les trataba con respeto a pesar de que ellas no lo hicieran.

Por eso no hablaba mal, aparte tenia el recuerdo constante de su madre diciéndole que ella era mujer y que haría él si estuviesen blasfemando sobre ella. Él claramente le respondió que le partiría la cara al que osara decir algo malo sobre Astoria y a pesar de que está sintió que no había entendió el concepto, igual un orgullo tremendo invadió su corazón, al ver que su retoño era capaz de todo por la familia y por defender a su madre, claro.

-¿No vas a decir nada? Si mal no recuerdo, esa chica si estuvo contigo – le pregunto Zabinni, más bajo, para no hacer participe a todos de la conversación.

-Yo no hablo de cómo son las mujeres después acostarme con ellas y en general no hablo mal de ninguna mujer. Me da repulsión la gente que lo hace.

-Pero si vives criticando a Weasley.

-Hay es distinto, ella también me insulta. No puedo estar tranquilo si no la saco de las casillas un momento, aparte la mitad de las cosas que le digo es sobre su intelecto no de su físico. Hablar de una chica porque es gorda o flaca, baja o alta, es ilógico y banal.

-Eres demasiado guapo Scorpius, por eso las chicas se derriten por ti – le dijo la "amiga" de Chris.

-Apurémonos mejor, me mata el hambre y siento que este trayecto ha sido más largo que el común y silvestre.

La caminata siguió unos segundos en silencio, pero se vio interrumpida, por la irrupción que tuvieron en el pasillo el clan Weasley.

Todas las chicas eran realmente hermosas, pero había una más pequeña que sus primos, eso que no era la menor, que estaba llamando su atención.

Weasley Granger caminaba tranquila y pensante por el lugar, para luego esbozar una linda sonrisa a su primo Albus, que se ofrecía a llevarla en sus espaldas, está ni tonta ni perezosa corría y se encaramaba, cruzando sus piernas en la cintura del chico. Andaba con pantalones, así que no había problema.

Esperen, se le veía algo, era su dichosa tanga, de múltiples colores, que se asomaba levemente por detrás, sin hacer consiente a la chica.

-¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo? – Scorp miro a su mejor amigo, que ya no hacia caso a los ruegos de la chica a su lado, provocando que esta se fuera ofuscada.

-No me gusta – y bajo la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a los golpes que le propinaba Chris, para que la levantara nuevamente.

-Hermano, te la estar perdiendo – hablaba con la boca llena de gozo - ¡Mierda! Me vio.

Scorpius levanto la cabeza, para ver como Rose miraba asesinamente a Zabinni, este a pesar de ser moreno, tiño sus pómulos de un leve rubor.

El rubio, para tratar de salvar a su amigo de tal vergüenza, levanto la mano y saludo a Rose con una energía, que demostraba la ironía.

Ya para más remate, cuando la pelirroja no podía estar más ofuscada, Scorpius fue y le lanzo un beso al aire, dejándola desconcertada, para luego girarse rápidamente y caminar a paso firma hacia el comedor.

-Le volviste a lanzar un beso – le dijo Zabinni, golpeándolo con su codo en las costillas.

-Era para salvarte a ti, idiota. Así no se da cuenta que estabas hipnotizado mirándole su tanga.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan buen amigo – le dijo cínicamente - ¿Por qué no asumes que querías lanzarle ese beso?

-Fue solo para molestarla – le respondió tranquilamente.

-Molestar – puso una sonrisa picarona en su cara.

-Oye es verdad. Es freak y nerd. Tranquila y a la vez más loca que una cabra. Completamente bipolar y sobre todas esas cosas malas tiene lo peor.

-¿Y qué podría será lo peor? Ya la tiraste a partir – le respondió risueño Zabinni.

-Ya sabes, es Weasley y no le gusta el Quiddicht – concluyo resuelto.

-¿Cómo sabes tú, que no le gusta el Quiddicht?

-Digamos que la he mirado cuando está su hermano en el aire y se ve desesperada porque termine luego el juego. Da respingos a cada segundo por cualquier desestabilización de algunos de su manada.

-¿Ósea podríamos concluir que la miras? – paro en seco, dejando así pasar a todos sus compañeros por la gran puerta de madera que los hacia ingresar al comedor.

Zabinni paro con él, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria. Su sonrisa picara no se iba y cada segundo que pasaba se ensanchaba más.

-No la miro – dijo Scorpius con el ceño fruncido.

-Acabas de decir que si.

-Me desesperas, Chris. Esto concluye que la encuentro lunática y que me gusta Penélope – Zabinni lo miro dudoso.

-¿Cuándo entro Warrington al baile?

-¿Te han dicho que pareces mujer con lo chismoso que eres?

-Si, me los has dicho muchas veces desde que vamos en primero y te moleste durante dos meses para que me contaras porque repudiabas ser Malfoy. Cosa que ahora reniegas, ya que ese ha sido tu plus para conquistar tantas chicas. Con ese zarcillo en la oreja, el corte de pelo y esa pose de malo, caen solitas a tus pies.

-Mira Zabinni, estamos en la entrada del comedor y parecemos viejas copuchentas por todos los susurros que damos. Estamos siendo comidillas para todos estos imbeciles que nos miran con odio y temor, además…

Vio que tras su amigo, sin ser de alcance a la vista de los comensales, había un chico pelirrojo, caminando tambaleante hacia ellos.

Sus pisadas era cada vez más inseguras y a medida que avanzaba el ceño de Scorpius se hacia cada vez más fruncido, de un momento a otro, él chico se mando al suelo, temblando sobre este.

El rubio quedo con sus palabras en la boca y corrió hacia el lugar para ver que pasaba, a lo mejor había sido hechizado y necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando logro distinguir bien quien era se dio cuenta que era el hermano menor de la loca bipolar Weasley. Se acerco rápido al cuerpo inerte del chico y al llegar a casi su altura este empezó a convulsionar sin parar, moviendo sus miembros de un lado para otro.

Malfoy se agacho rápidamente y tomo su lengua, sabia, por libros muggles que había leído anteriormente, que cuando la gente tenía convulsiones había que tomarles lengua para que esta no los hiciera ahogarse.

-¡Chris! ¡Pide ayuda! ¡Rápido!.

Sin darse cuenta estaba rodeado de gente que miraba la situación como si de un espectáculo de circo se tratara. Esto enervo enormemente al príncipe de Slytherin, que una mano ocupada en la boca y la otra tratando de contener el cuerpo, les grito.

-¡Esto no es un show! ¡Que alguien me ayude a sostenerlo! – Hugo era levantado del suelo por las sacudidas, pero su cabeza no golpeaba, ya que Malfoy lo tenia firmemente agarrado. Comenzó a botar un líquido blanco de la boca, cuando llego Zabinni con James y Albus tras él.

-¡¿Qué paso? – Grito James y se tiro casi encima de su primo para afirmarlo – ¡Malfoy!

-¡No lo sé! De pronto comenzó a saltar.

Albus se agacho rápidamente para ayudarlos y poder contener a Hugo y aun así era bastante complicado.

-¡Hermano! – Rose se posiciono de inmediato al lado de Scorpius – Cálmate Hugo, ya estoy aquí. Comienza a relajarte.

La voz acongojada y desesperada, lo hacían sentirse extraño y con una necesidad inmensa de hacer algo para que no sintiera esa angustia.

Poco a poco Hugo se calmo y fue levantado entre los tres, para así llevárselo a la enfermería.

Cuando llegar al lugar, Madame Pomfrey los miro ceñuda, para luego dar paso, al cuerpo pálido y sin fuerzas de Hugo.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto la enfermera.

-Le dieron unas convulsiones en el pasillo – respondió James todavía mirando con aflicción a su primo.

-Ya vayan saliendo, necesito revisarlo y corroborar que este bien, que la crisis haya pasado y verificar si no fue un maleficio.

Todos salieron en silencio, menos Rose, para encontrase con todo el clan Weasley, Potter afuera. Cuando fueron consientes que entre ellos se encontraba la serpiente de Malfoy, lo miraron intrigado.

-Me voy – dijo quedo – espero que se mejore pronto.

Levanto una mano, dejándolos a todos estupefactos en su sitio.

-Señorita Rose, Hugo tuvo un ataque de epilepsia, una enfermedad muggle que tienen que controlarlas ellos. Los medicamentos mágicos no sirven para estas cosas, agradezca que hubiera alguien que vio a Hugo mal, porque a la hora que lo pilla solo, estaríamos hablando de otra cosas.

El corazón de la linda pelirroja se encogió, pensar que estuvo a minutos de perder a su hermano, no la hacia sentir para nada bien.

-El señor Malfoy, le salvo la vida al meter su mano en la boca y contenerle la cabeza, porque siempre estas crisis terminan con problemas craneales para gente, ya que azotan su cabeza contra el pavimento.

-Gracias – tomo la mano de su hermano, que descansaba tranquilo, pero todavía muy pálido.

-Le voy a avisar a la Profesora McGonagal para que se comunique con sus padres.

Luego de una crisis de llano de Hermione Granger y de su padre completamente descolocado, mirando a su hijo con miedo de que algo le pasara, se fueron, prometiendo que apenas el chico estuviera bien lo llevarían a un hospital para que lo revisaran completamente. No les dijo que Malfoy lo había salvado, ya que estaban más concentrados mirando al menor de ellos.

-Rosie, cuida a tu hermano – le dijo su madre con la nariz y ojos enrojecidos.

-Si mamá, tranquila. Ni a sol ni a sombra lo dejo – abrazo a sus padres, para luego volver a entrar y ver a Hugo, respirando pausadamente. Los medicamentos todavía lo tenían algo sedado, pero en dos días más iba a estar revoloteando por ahí, como siempre lo hacia.

Salio del lugar con un tumulto de emociones contradictorias, primero la pena por la situación vivida y después el agradecimiento por la ayuda del rubio Slytherin, pero también estaba la perplejidad. Todavía no se creía que el chico hubiese ayudado a su hermano y que literalmente le hubiese salvado la vida.

Camino por los pasillos parsimoniosamente, casi contando las líneas del piso, cuando fue consiente que tenia lo que hacer, porque era su deber y su corazón le exigía que fuera.

Llego hasta las mazmorras, para encontrarse con unos chicos, que llevaban la insignia de la serpiente en el pecho.

-Eh, ¿podrías llamas a Scorpius, por favor? – le pidió a la chica, que al parecer era de tercer año y aunque se lo dijo con amabilidad, esto no quito que la niña le devolviera una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

Llevaba como dos horas sentado, desde que habían terminado las clases, en ese mismo sillón, pensando en lo que había pasado en la mañana. Todavía sentía algo de adrenalina correrle por las venas.

Lo que había hecho, genero que ahora todas las chicas del castillo lo miraran como un héroe tipo villano, el chico malo que ayuda a un necesitado. Así que las mujeres estaban vueltas locas por eso y se le insinuaban sin parar, pero la cabeza del chico estaba en otro lado. No podía parar de pensar en la imagen de Rose calmando a su hermano, hablándole pausado, generando tranquilidad en el ambiente. En SU ambiente.

-Scorpius, te busca una chica allá afuera – le dijo una nena de tercer año.

-¿Puedes decirle que estoy durmiendo?

-Encantada le digo, pero está no es como las otras que te han venido a buscar todo el día. Es la hermana del Weasley accidentando.

El rubio sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estomago, pero casi imperceptible, se paro y camino hacia la salida, para luego encontrarse con los ojos azules y grandes de Rose.

-Malfoy, quería hablar contigo.

Scorpius asintió y puso sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, mostrando así una imagen de chico valiente y resuelto.

-Dime – siseo.

-Gracias, simple y llanamente gracias – sus ojos se aguaron, pero no soltó ninguna lagrima – si no fuera por ti, Hugo – tomo aire – no estaría.

-No hay nada que agradecer, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho – aseguro él, aguantándose las ganas de abrazarla y consolarla.

-Ya lo sé, pero fuiste tú el que lo hizo en el momento adecuado, gracias de verdad. Estoy en deuda contigo.

Se giro, dejándolo solo y con una opresión en el pecho, pero no de rabia ni impotencia. Sino de felicidad y algo de gozo, en cierta manera había salvado una vida y eso era impagable.

Y también, aunque no menor a lo anterior, sentía una picardía muy grande, porque tenia a Weasley debiéndole algo y haría de todo para que esa deuda se la dejara cancelada.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo news, espero que les guste. Reviews si quieren, gracias :)<em>


	4. Feliz Cumpleaños Rosie

_Perdonen la demora y la no contestación de los Reviews, estoy muy atareada con la Uni (estudio enfermería, por si acaso) y es medio complejo adecuarse a anatomía y a Scorpius en la misma semana xD. Espero estén muy bien. Mil besitos para todas y que apoyen la causa estudiantil en mi país Chile que es una mierda en la educación. En fin sin más reparos y anhelando más comentarios, para así motivarme con locura, les dejo este capítulo que me costó un mundo sacarlo adelante, pero que encuentro de lo más chistoso. PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO.  
>Besazos desde Chilito, país vendido por señor PIRAÑA !<br>Ok, eso. Se les quiere  
><em>_**PILAR !**_

* * *

><p><strong>IV<br>Feliz Cumpleaños Rose**

Un flash, ¿Qué onda? La pelirroja caminaba tranquila por el pasillo del tercer piso en el castillo. Se dirigía a los invernaderos, quedándole así, muchas escaleras por bajar todavía.

Era viernes veintitrés de septiembre, lo que significaba que era su cumpleaños. Sweet sixteen.

Cuatro días antes había estado su madre.

-Sales guapísima en la foto prima – le dijo Roxanne acercándose a ella, con una cámara mágica en las manos – amo ese gesto de desagrado que pones luego de ver el flash.

-Tienes complejo de paparazzi ¿eh? Ni que fueras esos imbéciles reporteros gráficos, que casi hacen campamentos fuera de nuestras casas, para poder tener las mejores cuñas – respondió la pelirroja.

-Que va, solo estoy retratando el día de Rose Weasley, no siempre se cumplen dieciséis años – dijo mirando al cielo como añorando algo.

-Roxie, no te quiero ver encima de mí con esa cosa, ¿entendido? – le dijo Rose, dejando clara su postura de inmediato.

-Me veras todo el día a tu alrededor, necesito retratarte, además, tía Hermione me pidió por favor que le enviara fotos tuyas – dijo con sorna.

-¿De verdad? Estoy comenzando a odiar a mamá. ¿Has visto a Hugo?

-Hace un rato lo vi con Lily, en el patio.

Luego del ataque de Hugo, en los cuales dos días había estado en la enfermería, este corrió a darle las gracias a Malfoy, mostrándose muy agradecido y casi haciéndolo parte de sus amigos. Al rubio no le molestaba para nada estar con el pelirrojo menor, es más, se notaba a leguas que se llevaban muy bien.

-Que bueno, se me hace repulsivo, buscarlo y verlo con Malfoy de lo más amigos – rezongo Rose, muy ofuscada.

-Hey, agradece que salvo a Hugo – le reprocho Roxanne.

-Y se lo agradezco, pero me causa cierto resquemor ver que mi hermano lo sigue para todo, el otro día, lo defendió de mí ¿Puedes creer eso? – y siguió su dialogo - porque dije que era un tarugo con esponja en vez de cerebro. Hugo salto y me dijo que eso no era así, que Malfoy era muy inteligente y bla bla bla.

-Yo no entiendo porque tanto odio. En fin – se levanto de hombros la morena – me voy a clases.

-Chanfles, tengo que ir al invernadero, por tu ganas de cháchara me quede pegada – comenzó a trotar, para bajar rápidamente.

-No fue mi culpa – le grito su prima – y feliz cumpleaños, que se cumplan todos tus sueños.

-Eróticos… - grito el novio de la morena, haciendo que Rose se girara a mirarlos, solo para levantarles el dedo del medio.

-Que ordinaria – dijo Roxanne, para luego girarse a mirar al recién llegado - ¿Acaso no tienes clases?

-Si en realidad tengo clases con Rose, pero es que no te vi en el comedor. Tú sabes, no puedo partir el día sin mi ración de Roxie Poxie – dijo con voz melosa.

-No me digas así – miro hacia todos los lados, para luego sonreírle a su guapo novio – Después me molestan.

-Al que te moleste, le hago la vida imposible – dijo agarrándole su cintura con ambas manos.

Roxanne paso sus brazos por el cuello, acercándolo a su boca, para darle un beso de sueño. Luego de un rato, se separaron por la falta de aire, provocando risas en los dos. Juntaron sus frentes, mientras Lysander, rozaba con su nariz la de ella.

-Recuerda que hoy es el cumple de Rosie, salúdala por favor y también recuerda que para mañana tienes que terminar el informe de Transformaciones.

-Amor, no eres mi secretaria y recuerdo todo eso. El informe lo termine ayer – le robo un pequeño beso.

-Más te vale, no quiero tener un novio mantenido, que no sepa cómo convertirse en un conejo decentemente.

-Tú con suerte sabes hacer un patronus, que es una coneja – sonrieron, recordando cómo había sido darse cuenta que tenían los mismo animales.

-Estamos destinados a estar juntos, así tenga que andar atrás tuyo diciéndote todo – le dijo Roxanne, besándole la nariz.

-Parezco un mandilón. Los Slytherin, sobre todo, Chris y Scorpius se ríen de mi por serlo – fingió una cara apenada.

-Voy a hablar con esos dos para que no te molesten ¿Vale? – El rubio asintió con una cara de niño pequeño, le faltaba solo el puchero.

Se besaron, antes de separarse para ir a sus clases.

Lysander siempre se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer tamaña mujer y agradecía todos los días de su vida por poder tenerla. A pesar de ser jóvenes, estaba esperando salir de Hogwarts y pedirle matrimonio, no concebía una vida sin su morena, que amaba con locura.

Por otro lado Roxanne caminaba pensativa, estar con Lysander era una suerte, nunca pensó que él se fijaría en ella, la chica que lo perseguía solo para pegarle cuando eran pequeños y que ahora hacia lo mismo, pero no golpeándolo, sino obligándolo a hacer todos sus deberes.

Se querían demasiado, estaban muy enamorados y era sabido por todos, que pronto, iban a casarse, a pesar de no contar con el completo consentimiento de Fred, que lo quería matar las veinticuatro horas del día. Aunque el pelirrojo siempre decía: "podría ser peor". En realidad la frase que siempre pensaba el hijo de George, pero no la decía era: "no podría haber nadie mejor"

Y vaya que era verdad.

**Scorpius**

Empezaba el día atrasado a clases, el tarugo de Chris no lo había despertado, aunque era probable que si lo hiciese, pero no se dio cuenta. Daba lo mismo, ahora iba tarde al invernadero a hacer una clase práctica de Pociones, donde le iba pésimo, pero las cosas serian peores si no fuera porque su papá le rogo a McGonagall por dejarle repetirla, y ella había accedido, sino le hubiese puesto el Troll tan lindo que se había sacado en los TIMO's.

_-Señor Malfoy, voy a hablar con el profesor Slughorn__,__para ver qué podemos hacer con Scorpius, pero usted sabe las políticas de este internado. Las notas se colocan si o si, o sino todos los que saquen calificaciones inferiores pueden venir y rogar por segundas oportunidades._

_Scorpius se mantenía en su silla, en silencio, aguantando las ganas de largarse a reír. Para él, era un chiste sacarse tan baja nota. Todo partía porque ese mísero día se había quedado dormido, cuando dieron las indicaciones de lo que había que hacer y al llegar el momento de llevarlas a cabo, no sabía, quedando en blanco. Fue el Troll más comentado de toda la era._

_-Señor Malfoy, usted nunca se ha destacado en mi materia, aunque si esperaba que se sacara un Insatisfactorio – decía el profesor panzón - Vamos a hacer lo siguiente, me contaron que la profesora encargada de tomar su TIMO lo pillo durmiendo. Aun así, debería saber hacer esa poción porque la pasamos en clases – le reprocho el profesor - Bueno, lo que yo le ofrezco como solución, es tener todo el primer semestre del año, para estudiar, luego tomarle una prueba, más un experimento, antes de Navidad y se lo voy a evaluar con las mismas condiciones de un TIMO, si usted saca desde Insatisfactorio hacia abajo, lo echo de este ramo y su sueño de auror no se puede cumplir. Si saca de un Aceptable hacia arriba, tendrá todo el segundo semestre para poder subirlo más y así yo poder tener en consideración sus éxtasis para séptimo año, ¿comprendió?_

_-Entonces solo necesito un Aceptable ¿verdad? – El profesor asintió – Ok, tendrá un Extraordinario._

_El profesor solo movió la cabeza, esperando que ese muchacho si pudiera cumplir._

Cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta y así ingresar, una mano más pequeña se poso sobre la de él. Levanto la mirada para ver a quien pertenecía esa piel tan suave y que le había provocado una sensación de descarga, viendo así, unos ojos azules, abiertos casi rajando sus costados, haciendo que ella retirara el contacto rápidamente.

-Weasley, llegas tarde – le dijo con una voz susurrante y como siempre, arrastrando las palabras.

-Tú también Malfoy, que no se te olvide – le respondió, colorándose de a poco sus mejillas, haciendo destacar sus pecas.

-Lo tengo bastante claro. Por ahí escuche que al parecer estabas de cumpleaños – le dijo acercando un poco su cara a la de ella.

-Escuchaste bien – Scorpius coloco una media sonrisa en su cara y retrocedió un poco.

-Mira tú, estás volviéndote vieja – le sonrió burlón.

-Digamos que el tiempo pasa para mí, como para ti. Es algo transversal – le respondió ella, algo hastiada.

-Los hombre entre más grande, más guapos. Igual que el buen vino – dijo como un sabio.

-Yo creo que tu eres como esos vinos de caja, asquerosos, de mal sabor, baratos y que aparte se pudren con el tiempo – le dijo con Rose con suficiencia, provocando que la sonrisa de Malfoy desapareciera de su cara.

-Y tú. Cada vez que te veo, encuentro una nueva arruga en tu rostro. Hay unas cremas súper buenas para evitar que eso suceda. Voy a hablar con algunas "amigas" para decirle que te presten un poco.

-Mira Malfoy, no necesito de tu ayuda, es más, no reniego que el tiempo pasa, que nos ponemos viejos y arrugados. No como tú, que piensas estar en la flor de la vida durante cien años. Va a llegar un día en que las chicas no te miraran, en que te veras viejo y destartalado, así como Hugh Hefner el dueño de la mansión Play Boy, que se cree el más guapo y las mujeres se acuestan con él, solo por dinero y fama. Y en ese preciso momento dirás "Weasley tenía razón" – concluyo imitando su voz.

-Imita mi voz de nuevo por favor – dijo entre carcajadas. Rose le pego un manotazo en el brazo y se giro para tomar el pomo de la puerta - ¿Por qué te vas? – le susurro al oído.

-Porque no me interesa seguir conversando contigo. No saco nada productivo – estaba girando el pomo, cuando unas manos se posaron en su cintura, provocándole un respingo - ¿Qué haces?

-En mi mundo, la gente que está de cumpleaños, recibe regalos y yo te quiero dar el mío – la manos del chico pasaron al estomago de la chica, dejándola estática.

Le hizo mover la cabeza para darle paso directo a su cuello. Rose no entendía, porque su cuerpo se movió al compas de lo que él le pedía. Sintió sus labios sobre la nuca, dejándola sin respiración y haciéndole olvidar sus pensamientos recientes.

La boca se movía lentamente, hasta que llego al hueco entre la clavícula y el cuello, depositando leves besos, para luego pasar su lengua. Rose se derritió. Sus manos, que en ese momento estaban a los costados, subieron para posarse encima de las de Malfoy que todavía estaban sobre la panza de ella. Cerró los ojos, de verdad que Scorpius era un experto en la materia.

Ya sin poder pensar y solo sentir, las manos del abandonaron su posición, para llegar a las caderas de la chica y hacerla girar sobre sí misma.

Cuando Rose se vio expuesta a la mirada de Scorpius, este solo sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a ocuparse de su cuello. La pelirroja no sabía qué hacer, su deber en ese momento era estar dentro de la sala, viendo y preparando las plantas que necesitarían para la clase, no estar casi besándose con Malfoy. Este levanto la cabeza para poder mirarle los ojos.

-Tenemos que entrar – le dijo ella sin voz.

-Lo sé, pero antes… - acerco su boca lentamente a la de Rose, alcanzando a rozarle una vez los labios abiertos y dispuestos de ella. Cuando iba fundir por entero sus bocas, para así, poder saborearle el interior, se vieron interrumpidos.

-Rose, feliz cumpleaños – dijo el chico rubio de ojos azules – Roxanne me lo estuvo recordando toda la semana… - guardo silencio un momento y se dio cuenta de que hay también estaba Scorpius – Interrumpo algo.

-Que va – dijo Rose, haciendo el típico movimiento de manos hacia atrás, dejando entrever de que sí había interrumpido – entremos Lys, vamos muy atrasados.

-Hola Scorpius, no te había visto – dijo el chico, ignorando por un momento el comentario de Rose. Le dio la mano y este asintió con una mirada asesina.

-¿Entremos? – dijo la chica, roja de vergüenza y de calor, porque el Slytherin había logrado subirle la temperatura a la autonombrada Princesa de Hielo, pero eso solo lo sabia ella.

Lysander abrió, provocando que todos los ojos de alumnos que se encontraban en la sala, giraran a mirarlos.

-Scarsander – dijo el profesor.

-Scarmander – le dijo respondió el chico.

-Scarmander, Weasley y Malfoy – se quedo un momento pensativo igual que los demás – es demasiado raro que se encuentren ustedes dos fuera de la sala.

-En realidad veníamos atrasados – respondió el Scorpius, con sus manos en los bolsillos y sin indicios de que hubiese pasado algo, mientras Rose tenía la pinta de casi haber estado haciendo el amor.

-Después les daré un castigo por el retraso. Se pasaron en veinticinco minutos. Vayan a sentarse – dijo medio ofuscado.

**Rose**

La chica camino hacia donde su primo, que en ese momento estaba solo, mirando una planta como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Tomo asiento y se puso sus lentes.

-¿Algo nuevo? – pregunto algo agitada, todavía sentía estragos de lo recién acontecido.

-No sé, no escuche mucho, está planta es demasiado bella, como para dejar de verla – Rose lo miro confundida – me recuerda a Morín.

La pelirroja giro rápidamente la cabeza, para averiguar si alguien había escuchado al deslenguado de su primo, pero todos parecían ensimismados mirando la planta, menos el rubio platinado. ¿Por qué tenían que compartir clases con Slytherin? Estaría mejor, sin tener que pillárselo en los pasillos, en clases, en el comedor, EN LA VIDA, por Merlín. Enojada agarro un bolígrafo normal y lo enterró en la mesa, hundiéndole la punta.

-Señorita Weasley, usted tiene nombre de una bella flor ¿verdad? – pregunto Slughorn, sacándola de su enojo momentáneamente.

-Eee… si, Rose viene de Rosa creo yo – respondió dudosa.

-Ok, como ustedes saben, las flores son hermosas, igual que la señorita Weasley – este comentario hizo que se pusiera roja hasta las raíces del pelo y provocara un leve murmullo con casi insonoras carcajadas – pero todas las flores tienen sus mecanismos de defensas contra los depredadores, que en este caso seriamos los humanos. Usted señorita Weasley ¿Cómo se defiende de los que la quieren lastimar?

La pregunta, descoloco a la pelirroja, haciendo que quedara en estado mute, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Giro su cabeza para ver a Albus y este la miraba embobada, al mismo tiempo que devolvía sus ojos hacia la planta.

-Ee, digamos que...

-Profesor Horace, Weasley no tiene ese tipo de problemas, dado que no tiene vida emocional – el u se alargo por toda la sala, provocando aplausos en algunos de los Slytherin.

Rose dio vuelta a mirar con Scorpius mostraba su linda dentadura luego de dar ese comentario, sobre su compañera, que irónicamente, recién estaba besando de lo más intimo.

-Señor Malfoy, deja entrever algo de saña en ese comentario. Al parecer la señorita Weasley uso sus mecanismos de defensa, para con su persona, logrando así que usted no pudiera sacarla de su lugar – dijo el profesor, generando otro u que saco aplausos de algunos Gryffis.

-Lo dudo profesor, Weasley puede ser una flor extraña, pero tiene demasiadas defensas, haciéndola algo… aburrida.

-Sí, él prefiere quedarse con las de fácil agarre y saque, porque necesita rápido llegar a la polinización – esta vez el barullo fue tremendo, los Gryffindor casi saltaban en sus sillas de jolgorio y alegría, la respuesta de Rose había sido buenísima, logrando así callar a todos los Slytherin que se encontraban ahí.

La pelirroja lentamente giro su cabeza para poder ver con sus propios ojos la reacción de su Némesis y solo se encontró con dos pozos fríos y un leve ceño fruncido, demostrando su enfado.

-Orden en la sala, ahora. Yo no pregunte esto para que se hicieran un festín tirando pesadeces – que mentiroso, Slughorn había provocado todo, lanzando comentarios cizañeros, acrecentando la llama – Gryffindor cinco puntos menos por desorden estando el profesor en sala.

Todos guardaron silencio refunfuñando, pero a nadie se le olvidaría la confrontación de hace un momento, sabía que luego del receso, la historia seria comidillo de todos, para luego tergiversarse y terminar diciendo que se había generado una batalla campal entre las serpientes y los leones.

-La planta que tiene al frente se llama Ingañosus Lepilecus Martiafa, en palabras simples se trata de una planta que engaña. Su defensa más potente es comenzar a brotar cuando se le acercan, provocando una reacción de ternura en las personas, haciendo que estás al final, no la arranquen, pero ojo, no es tan simple. Luego de causar esa sensación de ternura y tranquilidad, está lanza un líquido, que es el que necesitamos. Por cada planta tendría que salir dos a tres ml, nada más, el que logra capturar aunque sea uno, sin caer en las redes de está, tiene puntos para su casa.

-Profesor, ¿esta es la planta que con solo dos gotas se puede engañar a más de mil personas? – pregunto Rose, como la sabelotodo que era.

-Gracias por recordármelo pequeña. El líquido este sirve para poder engañar a la gente y hacerle creer todo lo que uno quiera, pero sus efectos contrarios son terribles. Ronchas gigantes en el cuerpo, para la persona que la usa y pérdida momentánea de memoria de todos quienes la consumen, pero no pierden la memoria de todo, sino que olvidan al que se las dio, por lo menos en un mes.

-Wow, que efectos – dijo la pelirroja, fijándose en su primo, que estaba embobado – Albus reacciona por favor ¿Qué te pasa?

El chico fijo sus ojos verdes en la mirada azul penetrante de su prima, para luego encogerse de hombros, gesto muy parecido que había hecho hacia unos días James y que constantemente usaba su prima Lily para restar importancia a algo. Se notaba de lejos que eran hijos de Harry Potter.

-Pelee con Morín. Fue una estupidez, pero igual estamos enojados – dijo Albus apenado, volviendo la vista a la flor.

-No sé qué decirte. En cosas del amor no sé nada, pero ojala se arreglen pronto – Albus solo asintió, para luego abrazarla fuertemente – primo, sé que estás triste, pero recuerda que ella está en la sala y verte llorar no sería lo mejor para tu orgullo.

-¿Llorar? – Se separo de ella, para mirarla a los ojos - Feliz cumpleaños, tonta. Yo amargándote con mis problemas y tú nada que me dices que cumples dieciséis.

-Por Dios, que solo es una edad – le dijo cansinamente y poniendo los ojos blancos – Roxie dijo lo mismo "no todos los días se cumplen dieciséis" - replico su voz.

El chico la soltó, para luego buscar algo en su túnica. Extrajo del bolsillo una pequeña cajita, para luego hacerla estirar la mano y así posar el regalo.

-No es mucho, pero va con todo mi amor – dijo medio avergonzado.

-Que será – Rose abrió la cajita, para encontrase con dos aritos colgantes, de madera mágica que al tocarlos giraban lentamente y daban la impresión de que les caía agua por entre los pliegues – Están hermosos, me encantaron, pero alto ahí. Los años anteriores, rara vez llegabas con regalos decentes y no es que desmerezca las ramas caídas de los pino del bosque prohibido – Albus abrió la boca – no repliques, tengo claro que te acordabas a última hora y me traías lo primero que veías. Esto tiene más pinta de haber sido elegido mujer y sé quien fue.

-Es verdad, lo eligió ella, pero yo le dije que deberíamos regalarte accesorios para las orejas.

-¿Salieron por los pasillos secretos a Hogsmeade?

-Algo así, pero no te diré en que tienda los compre. Ya ahora hagamos la tarea, porque o si no es capaz de meternos su varita… - la chica le puso una mano en su cara para que no prosiguiera con la oración – Rose, tienes algo ahí.

-¿Dónde? – le pregunto dudosa la chica.

-En el cuello – se puso pálida – es una marca. Rose ¡tienes un chupón! – grito a todo pulmón.

Mierda.

**Lily**

Un, dos, tres… giro. Un, dos, tres…giro. Era un especie de baile, donde la música solo la tenía en la mente y el cuerpo era la máxima expresión de está.

Acababa de terminar su clase de Adivinación, donde los buenos augurios, había logrado mellar un poco en los malos pensamientos que hace días tenia. Desde la noche en la que había escuchado a Mariela Patil, reclamándole a Lorcan por llamarla Lily, el chico había desaparecido, y no que era cosa así, te veo en los pasillos o en el comedor o por lo menos en la sala común. Nada. A Lorcan se lo había tragado la tierra y de qué manera.

Un, dos, tres y giro, pero esta vez fue demasiado fuerte, logrando desestabilizarla y si no fuera por los fuertes brazos que en ese momento la sostenían, era bastante probable que diera con sus huesos contra el cemento.

-Gracias – se irguió mejor para poder mirar a quien la había ayudado y dada la casualidad era el bonito chico de ojos celestes – Hola.

-Hola Lily – le sonrió, pero está no llego a sus ojos – tienes que tener más cuidado, podrías haberte lastimado.

-Pero gracias a que tú estabas, no paso – la chica se acerco lentamente para verle bien. Por culpa de que se encontraba al frente del sol, la vista se le dificultaba mucho – estás pálido.

-Siempre he sido muy blanco – le dijo él, en tono de burla.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero te ves ojeroso. Y estas más delgado. Lorcan de que entramos a clases estás muy raro, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada – dijo, elevando un poco la voz y moviendo las manos en el aire.

-Lo dudo, somos amigos ¿No? – el chico asintió casi imperceptible, pero Lily lo noto – puedes confiar en mí.

-Y lo hago, pero – se paso las manos por la cara – Lily, estoy mal.

-¿Por qué estás mal? – pregunto la chica, tomándole una mano, para guiarlo hacia un asiento.

-Porque me enamore - ¿Tenía que ser tan intrusa? Se preguntaba Lily en ese momento, sabía que iba a sufrir, la respuesta la iba a marcar para siempre.

-Pero eso no es malo, es lindo – trato de esbozar una sonrisa, sin embargo, no pudo.

-No es malo, en el sentido del amor, pero es terrible en el sentido de quien es – trato de explicar.

-¿Ella es mala? ¿No te quiere?

-¿Mala? Jamás es el ser más dulce de esta tierra, es la ternura con pies – le dolía el corazón escuchar como alababa a esa mujer, no podía siquiera respirar, pero Lily era digna y a pesar de todo amaba a Lorcan, no podía dejarlo ahí, sufriendo – Y dudo que me quiera.

-Tendrías que decirle – el chico la miro a los ojos, para luego mover su cabeza, como despejando una idea.

-No puedo, su familia me matara.

-Cuando uno ama a alguien, si tiene que luchar contra dragones, lo hace. El amor se hace fuerte cuando es así.

-Lily – la chica lo miro a los ojos, aunque no quería hacerlo.

-Dime.

-Te amo – la chica abrió sus ojos sin poder creer lo escuchado.

-Lorcan ¿estás hablando en serio? Porque te digo, si es una broma, te rompo la cara y mando a James con Albus a hacerte lo mismo.

-Viste, ese es mi miedo, no que me peguen, si no que se enojen conmigo, por querer con su hermana o que tú ya no me veas como amigo – se revolvió el cabello rubio, para luego darle énfasis a la confesión – Te amo y no es algo pasajero, que se me vaya a quitar de un momento a otro. Llevo años sintiendo esto y estoy esperando a que crezcas, que conozcas más gente, para que después no me digas que no te di la posibilidad, porque tengo claro que el día en que te haga mi novia, nunca más te soltare.

Lily no dijo nada solo lo observaba con un deje de ternura y consternación, su sueño se había hecho realidad. El chico que amaba en silencio, entre comillas obvio, le confesaba que la amaba de la misma manera, era para morirse y revivir y volver a morirse otra vez. Sabía que sus hermanos lo iban a golpear, por lo menos James. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan troglodita el mayor? A lo mejor Albus estaba de su parte. No, igual lo iba a amenazar. Maldita sea.

Pero por Lorcan, luchaba contra eso y más. Si él decía quererla tanto así, entonces debería poder aceptar todas las miradas de basiliscos y las refutaciones de los Weasley.

-Yo sabía que no me dirías nada. Tenía claro que no me querías, por eso debería haberme quedado callado – era tan inseguro, que a Lily le daban ganas de agarrarlo del cuello y zarandearlo muchas veces.

-Yo también te amo y me da lo mismo que me amarres ahora. Es más, si quieres nos casamos – y le dio una sonrisa tan linda, que el chico no dudo más y se lanzo a sus labios.

Lily nunca había sido besada, ni siquiera por accidente y sentir los labios presurosos, anhelantes y suaves del Ravenclaw, la hacían experimentar una sensación nueva, pero demasiado agradable.

-Prometo hacerte feliz – dijo contra sus labios – me da lo mismo James y Albus o tu papa.

En ese momento se separo de ella, dejándola desconcertada y casi zapateando el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto, medio ofuscada.

-Tío Harry va a mandar un ejército de Aurores para investigar y dejarme detenido en Azkaban por profanación – dijo asustado.

-Oye, tampoco soy tan pequeña. Tengo catorce años – Lorcan se golpeo la cabeza con su mano, levemente – mi papá no te hará nada, porque sabe que yo me enojaría mucho. Aparte si dices quererme tienes que saber que los Aurores venían en el paquete.

Los dos rieron, para luego abrazarse y fundirse en un nuevo beso, un poco más pasional. Las manos del chico estaban posadas en la cara de la Ravenclaw, acariciando sus mejillas de arriba abajo.

-Sabes, mi madre te adora – dijo Lorcan, luego de un momento en silencio, solo abrazados – Ahora te va a querer más sabiendo que eres su nuera.

-Todavía no soy su nuera – el chico la miro dudosa – tienes que pedir algo antes.

-Lily Luna Potter Weasley ¿quieres ser mi novia? – La chica asintió - ¿Y quieres cuidar a tu novio del instinto asesino de toda tu familia?

-Estás loco, pero si, lo voy a hacer. Agradece que mi padre no es tío Ron, porque ese es capaz de matar a los novios de Rose. Yo creo que cuando mi prima le presente a alguien, va a quedar la grande.

-Creo lo mismo – acerco su cara nuevamente – ¿me das un besito? – estiro la boca, para luego enzarzarse en una lucha de lenguas inexpertas, de parte de Lily, y amorosas, de parte de Lorcan, generando así el beso perfecto, con toda una armonía y una nueva historia, que no estaría exenta de complicaciones. Muchas complicaciones.

**Scorpius**

El chico maravilla de Slytherin, caminaba riéndose por dentro sin parar. Luego de acabar todas sus clases y de haber pasado la mayoría de ellas con una carcajada en su garganta, se encaminaba a su sala común, para descansar un momento y poder liberar su risa con los compañeros.

Tenía en su retina grabada la cara de estupefacción de la chica Weasley, cuando su primo gritaba por encontrarle un chupón. Sin contar que este casi había muerto de un infarto para luego darle un sermón de lo horrible que era eso y se prestaba para habladurías. En pocas palabras, las chicas que andaban con chupones, eran fáciles. Lo que más gozaba eso si el rubio, era saber que el causante de toda esa batahola era solo y exclusivamente él, que en su intento de "regalo" había causado una gran discusión y esa risa tan estrepitosa que se estaba aguantando.

Por lo mismo, pensaba en todas las banalidades y consecuencias que tenía su accionar, porque si se ponía a analizar las causas, era bastante probable que la sonrisa imbécil que mantenía en ese momento, se le quitara de un tirón de la cara.

La piel suave y el olor a flores que aguardaba el cuello de la Gryffindoriana, era algo inexplicablemente exquisito. Todavía sentía sus labios quemar y la sedosa piel contra ellos, causando estragos en su mente y cuerpo. Por eso necesitaba una ducha fría tamaño familiar, porque o si no era capaz de devolverse a buscarla para así poder liberar tensiones con ella y darle un regalo "inolvidable" para los dos.

-Pueden creerlo, en su cuello había una marca gigante de una chupada magistral – decía una compañera de sala en Slytherin – con la señorita que se ve, debe ser una fiera. A mí me dijeron que la vieron anoche con un tal Robert Lamber de Hufflepuff.

-Puede ser, porque yo los vi la otra vez en Hogsmade – dijo la otra chica, con la cual conversaba.

-Lo dudo, por lo que tengo entendido yo, ellos terminaron el curso pasado y que había sido muy corto el tiempo que se encontraron juntos. Yo creo que puede haber sido Antonio Valenti, el chico italiano nuevo, que llego a Gryffindor, por lo que sé, son muy buenos amigos y pasan mucho tiempo junto.

La garganta de Scorpius se había resecado, en dos minutos se había enterado de un historial, que hasta ese momento le era desconocido y no tenía por qué molestarle, pero la verdad, es que le estaba jodiendo enormemente la situación. Bueno, que la Weasley hiciera lo que quiera, total es su vida.

-Chicas, dejen el chismoseo por favor – le reprocho Steve, otro chico menor que ellos – la pelirroja esa puede hacer lo que quiera. A la larga, igual sabremos quién fue el que le hizo tamaña maldad, dado que sus primos no dejaran vivo a ese pobre chico… o chica.

-¿Estás diciendo que Weasley es lesbiana? Ese sí que sería un chisme buenísimo – toda la sala común se estaba volcando a esa conversación tan asquerosamente destructiva de imagen y a la vez tan atrayente.

-Yo no digo nada, pero puede también que Rose sea tirada para la otra banda, nosotros no sabemos.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar sobre ella? – dijo Scorpius, harto de las especulaciones – Somos Slytherin, preocupémonos de nosotros y no de lo que haga una niñita de otra casa.

Y la conversación quedo zanjada en ese momento, pero todos sabían que a la hora de cenar y de ir a acostarse el pelambre continuaría hasta llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria por las parte.

-Sabes Scorp – dijo Christopher al oído de su amigo – Yo creo que Weasley se esta encamando con Wood, dicen que a la chica siempre le habría gustado el golpeador Gryffindor.

-¿El imbécil que me tiro una bludger el año curso pasado? – Su amigo asintió – sería bastante tonta si se fija en alguien de tan bajo intelecto.

-Hermano, ¿hablas en serio? ¿De verdad te preocupa la inteligencia del chico de la pelirroja? – los dos tomaron asiento, frente a la chimenea.

-Lo que haga la colorada pecosa, me tiene sin cuidado en verdad – Zabinni lo miro enarcando sus cejas y mostrando una sonrisa burlesca.

-Si se nota – Scorpius lo miro, para luego levantarle el dedo de al medio.

Los dos chicos vieron pasar a una Penélope Warrington, toda sonrisal y guiñándole un ojo al rubio favorito de todas. Este ni tonto ni perezoso le devolvió la sonrisa, con algo de malicia entremedio, para luego mirarle el trasero sin ningún respeto.

-Si te la comes, te hago un altar – Scorpius le pego en la cabeza con su mano - ¿Qué? Si es verdad, esa Penélope tiene un cuerpazo y esta buenísima.

-Va a ser mi esposa, espérate nomas. Quedaras baboso cuando llegues a mi casa y te reciba con mis camisas puestas luego de una noche de locura y desenfreno – los dos se miraron y se largaron a reír de las ocurrencias.

-Como que tienes todos planeado parece, en una de esas de verdad te funciona – dijo el moreno.

-Y obvio que va a funcionar, esa chica quiere tanto conmigo, como yo con ella, pero todavía me falta disfrutar mucho más.

Y también le faltaba aprender mucho más, porque en la vida, no se pueden ir planeando las cosas y vaya a saber uno, que sorpresas nos depara.

**James**

-Albus, hay que planear una fiesta para esta noche – le decía a su hermano, que recién llegaba de sus clases y algo feliz.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas – se dejo caer en el sofá, con mirada ensoñadora.

-Tú andas como medio imbécil y cara de estúpido el último tiempo – el idéntico a Harry Potter lo miro feo.

-Bueno tú tampoco eres el hombre más guapo de este planeta y tú cara no muestra viveza el día entero.

-Uy que anda peladora la niñita rica – dijo el mayor, solo para picarlo más – ya levanta tu trasero y ayúdame, necesitamos ingresar alcohol y drogas. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo todo solo.

-¿Y Fred? O mejor pídele ayuda a Matilde – dije risueño el chico de ojos verdes.

-Ja, ja, ja – le respondió irónico – prefiero mover quince javas de cerveza solo, en vez de pedirle ayuda a esa amargada.

-¿Amargada? Pero si te encanta, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado bueno cagándola. Te apuesto a que si hicieras las cosas bien, en este momento podrías presumir de tener una novia tan linda – le dijo su hermano, como si fuera sicólogo y el hombre con más experiencia en el mundo.

-Párate ahí mismo, Albus ¿Qué sabes tú de ella? Adams está más loca que una cabra o que Rose sin *Ritalín. Aparte en este preciso momento debe estar con su noviecito nuevo, jugando a darse besitos y correrse manos.

-Cosa que te enerva, parece – le dijo Albus – porque de una vez por toda, no haces las cosas bien y le demuestras que de verdad te gusta.

-A mi no me gusta – Albus enarco sus cejas.

-Sí, se nota, por eso te encanta la idea de que su novio le de besos y le meta mano donde sea.

-A mi no me molesta, solo espero que no le enseñe esas cosas a Rose. No sería lindo ver a mi prima, haciendo cochinadas en los pasillos.

-Te apuesto que viste a Matilde con alguien en el pasillo, solo conversando y ahora te creas toda esta historia solo, porque te encuentras híper re contra celoso.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ni que tuviera sentimientos. Adams puede hacer lo que le plazca, ojala sea feliz con ese imbécil de Hooper. Te apuesto que ni siquiera sabe complacer a una mujer. Yo podría hacerla gritar… - de amor pensó el chico, pero no iba a decirlo jamás.

-Todo lo vuelves una asquerosidad, James y si dices que no quieres ver a Rose haciendo estupideces con los hombres, espérate la que te tengo que contar – el mayor de los Potter frunció el ceño rápidamente.

-¿Qué paso?

-Tiene un chupón en el cuello. Se lo pille hoy en pociones – la boca se le desencajo al James, para luego mostrar sus ojos enllamados.

-¿Quién mierda se lo hizo?

-Que se yo, solo se lo vi y le grite, pero se lo tapo rápido. No me dio ni tiempo para interrogarla. En las otras clases se sentó todo el rato con Matilde y creo que ella si sabe quien se lo hizo.

-No, yo voy a matar a Rose, no puede hacer eso. Encárgate del contrabando y avísale a David Thomas que se encargue de la música.

-Pero… - lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y cargo de una fiesta.

**Rose**

-¿Te lo hizo él? – hablaba casi fuera de sí, su mejor amiga, con la locura en su cara – O mi Dios, esa cosa es imborrable.

-Lo hizo solo para joderme la existencia. Apuesto lo que sea, a que Albus ya llego con el chisme a James y este viene corriendo a hacerme el escándalo de mi vida y amenazarme con contarle a papá.

-Estoy impresionada, pero ¿Cómo te dejaste? Ese Malfoy tiene un poder de persuasión impresionante – la chica Weasley la miro fea - ¿Qué? Sabes que es verdad, por algo tienes esa prueba en el cuello. Que chistoso, me hubiese encantado verlos.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Casi me obligo – Matilde la miro incrédula – Bueno, no tan así, pero es que me pillo con las defensas bajas.

-Si seguro, puro que gozaste con él, y esa lengua loca – la pelirroja le pego un palmetazo en el brazo, recordando así que había hecho lo mismo con el rubio Slytherin.

-No fue así, quería matarlo – la chica miro sus manos – dijo que este era mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-Y que regalo. Ahora te aprontas a una guerra mundial, por culpa de tener un primo tan troglodita. Yo no entiendo que se mete James en todo esto, es problema tuyo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con los chicos – dijo resuelta.

-Mira Matilde, que tú seas suelta de casco, no quiere decir que le enseñes lo mismo a mi prima pequeña – la voz de James saco de sus pensamientos a Rose y enfureció a Matilde.

-¿Suelta de cascos? La más vieja de tu casa – dijo roja de furia la linda castaña.

-Entonces eso sería mi nana Molly y no creo que le guste mucho que unas de sus nietas postizas la trate así – dijo James.

-¿Y qué te crees tú para venir a tratarme a mi así? Si yo me acuesto o no me acuesto con los hombres sigue siendo mi problema.

-Sí y a mí no me interesa que le hagas a ellos. Ojala… ojala – y el chico no supo que decir.

-Déjense una vez de pelear. James te pasaste y Matilde tu sabes que no te encamas con nadie, así que dejen esta ridiculez de una vez – los dos chicos seguían mirándose enojados a los ojos, hasta que James corto el contacto visual.

-Estamos preparando algo en la sala común para ti. Y quiero saber quién te hizo eso – se acerco a su prima, bajándole un poco el cuello de la camisa – para poder romperle la cara. Tú no eres una cualquiera para andar con esas marcas casi moradas en el cuello.

-Tus amigas siempre andan con esas cosas en el cuello. A perdón, se me olvidaba que tú te juntas con "cualquieras" – dijo Matilde.

-Mira Matilde – dijo James enojado y apuntándola con su dedo enhiesto – solo te aguanto porque Rose te quiere, pero no tienes ningún derecho de tratar a mis novias como te venga en gana. Que tú seas una resentida que no sabe disfrutar, no quiere decir que las demás sean iguales.

-Entonces deja a tu prima en paz. Ella también quiere disfrutar como tus novias – se le desfiguro la cara al chico.

-Ella no es así.

-Paren ahí mismo. Estoy aquí y se defenderme. James yo hago lo que quiero y deja de insultar a Matilde. Reconoce de una vez que tus conquistas son algo facilonas. Mati, sabes de sobra que no eres y que no soy una chica de cascos ligeros, así que no nos rebajes a ese nivel. Vamos a disfrutar mi fiesta y los quiero lejos a los dos. Me tienen harta sus discusiones, porque se dejan muy mal.

-Yo no quiero estar cerca de tu primo – dijo la castaña.

-Y yo tampoco de tu amiga – dijo James – después vamos a hablar Rose. Ahora disfrutemos – colindo a las chicas todo el trayecto, poniendo nerviosa a Matilde y medio enojada a Rose.

-Varita de Regaliz – dijo la pelirroja y se adentraron, para encontrarse todo con serpentinas y globos. Un gran cartel decía Feliz Cumpleaños Rosie y en un rincón estaban arrinconadas las botellas de alcohol muggle y mágico – Wow, que fiesta.

-Pero antes tenemos que bajar a cenar, para luego disfrutar. Si llegamos ebrios al comedor nos echan a todos – dijo Albus, el único que se encontraba en la sala en ese momento – Varios Ravenclaw confirmaron y Hufflepuff también.

-Rose quería invitar algunos Slytherin – la pelirroja le pego por lo bajo.

-Ah, así que el imbécil de la marca es un Slytherin. A veces me caes bien Matilde – dijo James.

-No era para caerte bien, idiota – y salió de la sala, dejando a una Rose, con dos tiburones, muertos de hambre.

-Permiso y nos les voy a decir quien fue – corrió hasta llegar al comedor.

La cena fue rápida y algo cantada. Vez que pasaba por algún lugar, alguien la saludaba, para luego cantarle en voz alta. Hasta los profesores dirigieron un "Feliz Cumpleaños" para su niña prodigo. En ese momento Rose aprovecho de mirar el lugar y su mirada se encontró con Malfoy, que reía a destajo de su coloración escarlata. La vergüenza la consumía y aparte tenía que aguantar a un idiota como ese burlándose de ella.

Cuando salieron, todos los Gryffis corrieron, casi anticipándose a una celebración que duraría hasta el otro día. Aunque Rose no era muy dada a las fiestas, igual agradecía el esfuerzo de sus primos y los múltiples saludos.

-Así que la chica dorada de acá, anda con una marca en el cuello ¿puedo verla? – preguntaba la rubia con pelo hasta el mentón, Dominique.

-Nique, no es nada – Rose al llegar a la sala se había cambiado de ropa, poniéndose una polera a tiritas, pero usando el cabello con una buena bufanda.

-Sí, no es nada – dijo burlesca su prima - él que te lo haya hecho, es carne muerta – la chica se levanto de hombros. Tenía la sensación de que si contaba, Malfoy moriría lentamente y la idea le fascinaba un poco, pero después pensaba en la humillación que sufriría y prefería comerse la lengua, antes de soltar la verdad.

-Rose, no te vi en todo el día. Feliz cumpleaños – la abrazaba Lily. Antes de soltarla le dijo algo a al oído – estoy con Lorcan.

La hija de Hermione casi se fue de espalda, pero aguanto y le sonrió feliz por ella y por la situación.

-Felicidades, espero que las cosas sean para mejor.

-Y lo serán, yo lo quiero y él me ama. Que mejor. Es un secreto eso sí, ni se te ocurra soltar todavía la bomba – Rose hizo un gesto de labios sellados y se encamino hacia la mesa con variado alcohol. Más allá vio a Matilde sonriéndole a Hooper sobre algo que había dicho y James mirándolos enojado, apretando su vaso con Fred a su lado, golpeándole el hombro.

Albus miraba la puerta, como si esperara a alguien y Lily se besaba escondida tras una estatua con Lorcan. Roxanne y Lys se sacaban fotos juntos, besándose y sonriendo a la cámara, mientras Louis, estaba en un rincón, haciéndose arrumacos con una chica. Nique solo bailaba al compas de la música y Lucy los miraba a todos reprobatoriamente, pero feliz.

La puerta del lugar se abrió y todos miraron a los recién llegados, pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula, porque no eran personas esperadas. Es más, esos chicos estaban vetados en esa sala común.

-Llego por quien lloraban, chicas – Grito Flint a todo pulmón, para luego dar a paso a casi todos los Slytherin desde quinto año, para al final entrar él. El rey de todos ellos.

-Espero que nuestra presencia no los incomode, leoncitos – dijo este, largándose a reír, provocando suspiros y gruñidos a la par.

Rose lo miro y Scorpius le sonrió de medio lado, para luego acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Colorada.

Al parecer, la fiestita estaba destinada para irse a la mierda.

* * *

><p><em>Los Reviews, provocan que uno sea multiorgásmica ¿Quién no quiere gozar? ;), Editado luego de revisarlo, porque cuando lo subí, estaba asquerosamente mal.<em>

_*Ritalin: Medicamento que se usa para bajar revoluciones a los niños hiperquinéticos. _


End file.
